Grimm Destiny
by LongbowOfThePoet
Summary: An old life ends.A new life begins. Friendships formed. Read to find out what happens. Undecided Pairings. No Slash. A Harry Potter/RWBY Crossover Fan fiction. M for references. No pairings as of yet.
1. Chapter 1 - An Old Life

**Hey there guys. **

**I have just been through and re-formatted the entire chapter. This includes all the words that were, sadly, automatically corrected whilst I was writing it on my Mobile. I wish to apologize for this inconvenience to you, as readers, for having to read that. If you see that I have in fact missed anything out, please contact me and show me where and I will edit it again. **

**Thanks**

**~LongbowOfThePoet **

* * *

**In Regards to the reviews, I believe I just sorted out the problems mentioned in the reviews by _shadowstalkerlo,__ madma__nalpha_and the guest reviewer _Thoughtful. _****Also, in reply to _Thoughtful_'s question****_ 'Do you have a beta?', _I do not have a beta yet although I am searching for one who will beta read a RWBY &amp; Harry Potter Crossover. I have looked at a couple of the RWBY Beta readers considering that there is less of them to search through, looking for one who also does Harry Potter so that i need not inconvenience a beta reader who would rather not beta a Harry Potter fanfiction.**

**In response to _D3tectiveCain, _as I see it, Harry is going to need these skills as he would otherwise be ridiculously outmatched by everyone in Remnant. This is due to 2 main facts. **

**1\. He has no Aura. Yes, he has magic and yet he doesn't have mastery over that. Therefore, I had him train in various branches of magic. The wandless magic was to fix the problem of the "What if his wand breaks?" **

**2\. He has no semblance. This, however, is controversial as during the time he spent with the Shaman in Africa, he learned to control the elements with spirits. This is one of the reasons that I didn't have much detail at all of the tie that Harry spent in Africa. **

**I hope this alleviated any concerns that you had that Harry was way too powerful. **

* * *

_Thoughts_

**_Letters, Mail, Information on a computer_**

"speech"

#Parseltongue#

More will be added as needed.

* * *

**Grimm Destiny**

* * *

Chapter 1

After slaying Voldemort, Harry grew tired of all the constant praise he was given. Every day that he was out in public, people stopped him in the streets to give him praise that was meaningless to him, such as "Thank you, my saviour.", "I owe you my life for what you did." or an equivalent message was passed along during the conversation. Couldn't these people see the cost of the war? So many of Harry's friends and all hid family had perished because of one megalomaniac wizard with a hunger for power equivalent to Ron Weasley's hunger for food. The war had claimed his family:

His dad,

His mum,

Sirius,

Remus,

Tonks.

Harry could only talk to a select few individuals on a regular basis, namely Neville and Luna, who would generally avoid the topic as they saw how much it upset Harry. All Harry had ever wanted since he was a young boy who was treated worse than an enslaved house elf, such as Dobby, was to be normal and yet he was still treated like a celebrity for the defeat of the Dark Lord. Could nobody see that he didn't want all this attention?  
He was either feared or loved by the majority of the population of the British Wizarding World. Both extremes to the opposite end of each other and yet he had grown used to it, as bad as that was.

Firstly, the accusations of him being a Dark Lord because he had a talent that allowed him to speak to snakes, and perform a large range of spells more that were more powerful than the Latin spells everyone else cast. The real reason the language is feared was because spells in parseltongue were stronger than spells in Latin. They were almost on par with the 'Death-Stick' of the Deathly Hallows whilst being cast by an ordinary wand.  
He was also shunned during fourth year when his name conveniently flew out of the Goblet of Fire and into Dumbledore's hand. Honestly, it wasn't as if the headmaster didn't know that Alastor Moody was being impersonated by Bartemious Crouch junior. The school had wards that told the headmaster those kind of details.  
In fifth year, the Daily Prophet smeared his name up and down a wall, using it as some kind of paint or something like that.  
He had applied for a job within the Auror department of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement within the British Ministry of Magic but quit shortly afterwards. The reason for this was that he was instantly accepted and Stand in Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, passed him through his Auror training instantly with a comment of "You have already proven to be qualified enough, Harry." much to Harry's displeasure. Therefore, without the two years of training in an Auror Academy, there Harry was. An Auror. Or so he thought he was. The Head of the Department decided that he had fulfilled his civic duty and was going to be a poster boy that would increase the numbers of Auror recruits to the department each year. Kingsley Shacklebolt agreed with the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, saying "You have already done enough for us, Harry," and thus the Ministry of Magic pushed Harry even further away from the magical world without even knowing it.

When Harry eventually got around to visiting Gringotts Bank to try and repay the damages caused while destroying one of Voldemort's Horcruxes (the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff), he explained that one of their vault holders -Bellatrix LeStrange- stored the darkest magic possible within their sacred halls. Harry didn't even need to explain what a Horcrux was. The goblins already knew - and they were furious that one Thomas Marvolo Riddle Junior had arranged for one to be stored within their Bank. Despite this, Harry still had to pay the 10,000 Galleon fine to replace the lost dragon and 500,000 Galleon Break-in fee. It would have been at least 450,000 Galleons more expensive but the goblins lowered the fee, understanding the importance of the break-in. The goblins gave him access to his Head of Family Ring - Which he took, along with his lordship - and Family Vault.

It was this way that he discovered the fact that if he wasn't dead or considered missing by Magic itself upon reaching the age of 20, he would have to marry one Ginerva Weasley by a contract agreed between Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore to the next Potter of Magical maturity. Harry had no wish to marry a fangirl with a hero worship of his 'alter persona' -read Boy-Who-Lived- and thus scheduled the next three years of his life before he returned to Hogwarts with no clue as to what he would do about the contract. Firstly, Harry would spend as much money as it took to buy a stock of healing potions that would last longer than a lifetime, even for him.  
He would then proceed to spend 2 months with a Native American War-Chief, learning how to reach his inner animal, or as the Wizarding World in general called it - learning how to perform an Animagus transformation. After South America, Harry would then proceed to apparate to the magical street in New York, North America where he would travel before studying under Battle Mages for 6 months and during that time, he would learn to fire different muggle firearms with the British Special Forces via International Portkey if he was unable to train with the American military. After his 8 months in America, he would travel to Japan, where he would learn how to use and hopefully become proficient in using various different melee weapons, ranging from katanas to claymores under various instructors for a year. He would also learn different weapon technology such as making a blade that also functioned as a whip or a gun. During that year, he would purchase tomes on blood magic, warding and ancient runes from the goblins and teach them to himself during his spare time. He would then spend six months in Germany learning how to forge different swords. He would proceed by learning the best magical alloys from the goblins for four months and spend the last year learning wandless and natural magic from druids in Wales.

_Although_ _I __will_ _use_ _that_ _timeframe_, _it_ _may_ _not_ _be_ _in that_ _order_ he thought to himself.

It was after this that Harry was told that Sirius Black had left him everything. It turns out that Kreature had saved the artifacts and books that the Order of the Phoenix had been trying to rid 12 Grimmauld Place of. Sirius had ordered Kreature to bring them to the back family vault, to the demented elf's surprise. Sirius' reasoning was that there could be vital knowledge that would be lost if those books were disposed of as some dated back to the time of Merlin. This was hardly surprising considering that the Black's were rumoured to have descended from Morgana Le Fay. In his will, which Dumbledore prevented him from attending, Sirius left everything except 5 million gallons test went to Remus Lupin and the Tonks family before they perished. Harry asked that the Goblins pack the entire vault into a seven compartment trunk that they purchase with money from the black family vault, for a fee of course.

* * *

**The next day, Diagon Alley.**

Harry walked into the apothecary and potions store feeling annoyed. Several fangirls had ambushed him as he left Gringotts and he was forced to wear his father's old invisibility cloak, more commonly known as a Deathly Hallow (or perhaps less commonly known), to escape. When he was at the apothecary, Harry walked straight up to the counter and asked the woman behind the counter about ordering potions.

"You pay upon collection or upon delivery. We can deliver them to a set address or we can also send them to your vault in Gringotts. Now then, what can I help you with?" the woman asked Harry, either not identifying him or not caring. either way, Harry was grateful for her professionalism. Not every sales clerk was as professional as this woman.  
"I would like a supply of healing potions to be delivered to my family vault within the next three years. The supply will need to last upwards of seventy years with the most accident prone person. The goblins will be able to sort out the payment upon delivery. Also, do you have any raw ingredients with healing properties?"  
"I'm sorry but we are out of stock of ingredients that heal. Sadly most people are too lazy to brew potions these days and prefer to use ingredients with healing properties. We have few potions masters these days, with the death of poor Severus. To which vault should I address this delivery and charge for doing so?" The clerk said with a sigh before obtaining details.  
"Vault number 63, the Potter family vault. To show that he was indeed Lord Potter, he showed the lady the Lordship ring upon his finger.  
The only sign of recognition on the woman's face was a slight widening of her eyes before she got control back over her face.  
"Of course, Lord Potter."

* * *

**A week later, South America**

Harry was sweating even though he had just begun his mental exercises which were designed to study the inner beast of one's mind. He felt as if he had just been locked inside of a Voldemort induced vision-slash-nightmare. He faintly saw a large black bird that easily surpassed an adult dragon in size, about the size of a dragon whose life had been lived for near two hundred years. It was hunting any animal near it that was foolish enough to challenge it to last thing he saw before he woke was the large bird turning to face him and it's white face with large glowing red orbs for eyes seeming to pierce through the gloomy darkness that shrouded around them. After leaving his mind, Harry decided he would consult War-Chief Hiawatha about his animagus form as he couldn't recall any animals that matched the identity of the bird he had seen. He would need War-Chief Hiawatha's advice upon the matter, but first, he would sleep.

* * *

The next morning found Harry in War-Chief Hiawatha's hut. As Harry finished describing the bird, the War-Chief's face grew pale. He had only ever heard of the demon bird once before. It was a legend amongst his tribe. War-Chief Hiawatha decided that he needed to tell Harry one of his tribe's legends after all.

"A long time ago, a man who we now believe to be possessed by an evil spirit - called Herpo - travelled these very lands. No one remembers his origin and even fewer speak his name as it is considered to be a bad omen after one considers what he done. I believe you English Wizards call him 'Herpo the Foul' or something like that.

"People think he created the first Basilisk. I think it was Salazar Slytherin, however. Herpo was live during 1274 and from what you told me, Slytherin's Basilisk has been in the chamber of secrets in stasis for around 1,000 years since the castle's construction.

"Continuing onwards, this evil being liked to experiment upon different beings. As I said, It is believed that he created the very first Basilisk by hatching a chicken egg underneath a frog during the warmest time of year. What is also common knowledge is that he experimented with the darkest of magics. However, according to legend, Herpo removed the very soul from various animals and they all mutated beyond recognition. He experimented upon animals such as Boars, Snakes, Rhinoceros, Elephants, Giant Scorpions and a now extinct breed of magical bird, called an Everfall.

"It was named the Everfall by the ancestors of this tribe because it possessed the ability to shoot feathers out of it's wings. The most magnificent part about this was that the Everfall's feathers grew back instantaneously no matter how many feathers it lost. The Everfall was about the size as one of the species of birds that people call 'Crows'.

"When Herpo removed the soul from the Everfall, it mutated to sizes to rival a fully grown dragon. It's head formed a white mask with red tribal designs marking it. The black beady eyes turned blood red and seemed to be able to pierce the thickest fog or see the slightest movement. The speed of this demonic bird was unmatched by all. We lost the most men to this abomination. The Everfall were hunted to extinction because of the demon bird's deeds. people everywhere feared the creation of such a monster and targeted these docile birds for fear that they have a similar problem in future.

"The boar mutated in a similar way, gaining the same mask upon it's face. It gained supernatural strength and speed as well as it's hide grew thicker. It was this mutation that caused humans to be wary of Boars. While we lost many men to this demon pig, we didn't lose nearly as much as most of the other monsters.

"The Snakes Grew in size and turned an Ash white colour or a charred black. Their whole body sported the same design as the masks upon the other beasts. the venom grew to be more toxic than that of a Basilisk. The snakes also gained strength and speed. these snakes still inflict fear into many minds even today and are the reasons that snakes in general are feared by most. These Snakes mostly left us alone; they prefered feasting upon the sanity and body of the larger magical beasts such as the Nundus that prowl Northern Africa.

"The Rhinoceros lost their horns in favour of bludgeoning their opponent to death. Before their soul was removed, they were cut in half so they only had two legs. They also gained a mask covering their face. They gained strength and speed like the others. It was because of this that Rhinoceros are almost extinct. While this abomination injured many of our men, we didn't have any casualties. This is not to say that it should be taken lightly.

"The Giant Scorpion's stinger turned a luminous yellow to attract prey in dark places and to light their path. Their face covered with the common white and red mask. their speed was almost unmatched and took more than the naked eye to see. The scorpions decimated our ancestors and yet the casualties still did not reach those of the mutated Everfall. The original breed of Giant Scorpion have not been seen in many years. many believe this is because they fear the same treatment in the modern era.

"The mutated Elephants also sported the white and red mask. they grew to sizes unheard of and were twice the size of most trees. Because of these, Elephants are wary around humans for fear of having to be hunted to prevent this from happening again. They generally left us alone after the deaths of hundreds of each of us. Perhaps these were the smartest of the demons.

"One of the worst things about these beasts was that their soulless state seemed to spread at an alarming rate. My ancestors sealed these beasts away in a dimensional portal from which we can only hope they never return.

"These beasts all share some common factors they are all immensely powerful;  
They have a major bloodlust.

They have no soul.

They all have a mask to some degree.

"It is also believed that Herpo had also experimented on a transformed werewolf during a full moon although evidence was never found." War-Chief Hiawatha told Harry. Harry grew ill at the thought of being hunted because of his animagus form. As if sensing his thoughts, War-Chief. Hiawatha spoke to Harry again.  
"No need to worry, young Harry. You are an honorary member of my tribe. You ave also experienced much for one so young. I shall not share your secret but I must warn you not to attempt the change around my people as they may not feel the same way." at this, Harry gave a nod, feeling reassured that he was safe and in good hands with Hiawatha.  
Come, Harry. I will teach you to use Tomahawks. It will help you gain control over your body. After you master Tomahawks, you will have better control over your form when you transform."

* * *

After mastering the Tomahawks, Harry realised that it wasn't about control over his body at all.

"This wasn't to help me transform, was it, War-Chief." Harry stated. It wasn't a question. "No, I taught you so that you could protect yourself better. I have seen in the fires that you will need it in the future." Hiawatha sighed

* * *

It took Harry another five attempts at meditating in his mind for the mutated Everfall to acknowledge him and another six attempts before the bird gave it's permission to attempt the transformation. It took Harry another four weeks before he could transform and it was another week after that before he could transform at will, as easily as Professor McGonagall could transform into a cat. The only downside being that it took so much magic to sustain the transformation. Before Harry left for north America, Hiawatha gave him a set of Tomahawks, instructing him to "keep in practice".

* * *

**One week later, North America**

Harry had begun his basic Battle Mage training a couple of days ago. He had already learned of a couple of new spells and battle techniques. He learned both Light and Dark magic under the strict tuition of Battle Master Kai. He also learned how to operate different muggle firearms. Both magically modified and factory produced. The North American Ministry of Magic worked closely with the Non-Magical Government. One benefit of this was that Battle Master Kai also knew how to use various firearms ranging from long range Sniper rifles to short range shotguns and just about every gun in between. He was as specially trained as any Special Forces member. In return, Battle Master Kai and his battle Magi had aided the Non-Magical government with various wars where they were out of their depths with the combat. Harry sighed in exhaustion, thinking back on his day.

When asked about it, Battle Master Kai only laughed and stated that "not all magicals are scared of the non-magicals, Harry."

_This is going to be a long six months, _Harry thought to himself _a__t least it is going to be worth it._

* * *

Harry was ready to leave America. he had finally finished his training. He was proficient with different firearms and had purchased an M3 SubMachine Gun that fired .45 caliber rounds. Harry enjoyed using it because it was relatively light, weighing a meagre 8.15 lb while empty, and felt like an extension of his hand because it was so short, being only 58 centimeters long because he completely removed the stock of the gun as he deemed it unnecessary. It was his famous close combat gun because it was relatively accurate for up to 100 metres and could fire up to 450 rounds per minute. The only problem that Harry saw when he bought the gun for $20 was the fact that the magazine could only hold 30 bullets. Harry immediately after returning from purchasing the weapon carved runes into it that would conjure ammunition into the barrel as soon as a sensor ward half way through the 8 inch long barrel was tripped. This also increased the firing rate slightly because there was now no real reason to reload the gun other than a cooldown time. This was easily fixed with a permanent cooling charm.

Harry's favourite assault rifle was the Pindad SS1-V1. It was a Belgium model that cost him $250 because of importation fees. It was a good medium distance weapon that could fire accurately for up to 450 metres and could use anywhere from 600 - 650 rounds per minute. The gun was about 100 centimeters long and was just over 4 kilograms in weight while empty. It used NATO rounds, as opposed to the M3's Parabellum rounds. While it could use more rounds from a longer distance, effectively dealing more damage, Harry was a bit sceptical about using the Pindad as much as the M3 at first. This was mostly because of the noise difference. If he required stealth, using a loud gun such as the Pindad wasn't going to be an option. Therefore, as a modification, Harry added the same enchantments as the M3 but also added a silencing charm.

For a shotgun, Harry decided to acquire a Ribbed Barrel 12-gauge Winchester which he bought for $990. He enchanted it so that each time he pulled the trigger another bullet was conjured into the next loading space. He also enchanted the shotgun to be unbreakable and added a weightless charm to the shotgun after a moment of inspiration. Realising he had completely forgotten to add it to the others, he immediately did so. After adding the weightless charm, Harry added a spell that allowed him to shrink and resize the weapons so that the could be small for storage and could resize for combat. After a moment of though, Harry added another spell setting to each gun as a magical "safety" precaution. This other setting allowed the gun to fire rubber bullets at a decreased acceleration. This was for if he wished to teach someone or to show someone how powerful the weapons were without mailing them but perhaps injuring them. The only weapon that Harry could not, in fact, purchase was a sniper file. This was because it was deemed "too dangerous for a civilian".

As Harry was ready to leave, Battle Master Kai stopped him.

"Take care out there, Harry. I have seen parts of your future. you will need this." Battle Master Kai gave Harry a magically modified Zastava M48 Sniper Rifle. It was enchanted to conjure ammunition automatically in the barrel as soon as the safety was off. This was done by using a contact rune on the safety along with a timing spell tied to a conjuring spell that used the rune as an activator. As soon as the safety switch left contact with the gun, a bullet was conjured. The next bullet was conjured by the time the user bullet the bolt back as a "reload" mechanism. There was an unbreaking rune on the Zastava as well as self cleaning runes.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me." Harry told Kai, almost unable to speak. He had obtained a sniper rifle at last. He modified it slightly, adding the safety spells as well as the resizing spells and cooling charm.

* * *

**Six months later, Japan**

Harry was at a loss as of what to do. He had not been able to hire a teacher for the art of swords. He needed someone who could teach him but was unable to find a suitable tutor. Since he had enough money, he decided on the spot that he would find a necromancer to summon up the spirit of one Minamoto Yoritomo, the only swordsman he could remember from the same country.

* * *

"Are you sssure you want to sssummon thisss particular ssswordsssman, Harry?" A figure in the shadows asked.

"Yes. I need a tutor. Who else could help?" If the figure had a reply, he didn't voice it and instead summoned Minamoto Yoritomo to a lifeless construct golem on the floor.

* * *

**_Bank Manager Ragnok XIII_**

**_I am interested in purchasing various tomes on the subjects of_**

**_Warding_**

**_Blood Magic_**

**_Technomancery_**

**_Ancient Runes_**

**_Magical Metals &amp; Alloys_**

**_Forging Techniques_**

**_If you are an able seller, I am willing to purchase a single permanent copy of each tome available. Charges to be sent to the Potter Family Vault._**  
**_I would also like you to purchase me a trunk large enough to store the remaining Potter fortune. _**

**_May Your Enemies Lay Dead At Your Feet and Your Wealth Prosper._**

**_Lord Harry James Potter_**

* * *

Ragnok sat in his office when an owl flew through with mail for him. He acquired the letter and read through it. Any goblin who came near his office quickly scurried away and notified others to stay away. The goblins learned long ago that a chuckling Ragnok was a mischievous Ragnok and Ragnok was laughing heartily in his office.

* * *

Harry had just finished sparring with Minamoto Yoritomo when an owl carrying a large bundle of shrunken books flew into the sparring grounds. Harry gave the owl 4 knuts for the delivery and took the books and his ordered trunk full of gold and heirlooms. He was grateful to the goblin for his help.

* * *

On the last day of Harry's training, Minamoto Yoritomo made Harry forge his own weapon. To do this, a specialist time mage was paid to place the two of them in a year and a half long time bubble. This time would be used to teach Harry how to forge his weapon and also give him time to forge it. During his breaks, he studied some of the different magic books he was sent.

* * *

_Technomancy: The Art of Magical Electronics_

_Technomancy, more commonly known as Technnological magic, is the art of altering muggle objects using magic to allow them to function with the aid of magic, instead of short-circuiting in magically rich areas. The first muggle object successfully altered was a radio by... _

* * *

Harry had finally finished forging his weapon with the aid of Minamoto Yoritomo, who taught him to forge his weapon. It was a black Mithril Katana with a crossguard shaped like the Deathly Hallows symbol, A Circle within a Triangle with a line going straight down the middle. The hilt of the weapon looked like the barrel of a single-barrel-shotgun. That is what it was, after all. it required the user to focus on firing the shotgun in their mind. When they did that, the magic imbued in the weapon conjured up a new bullet to replace the previous. There was also a button hidden on the hilt which conjured a scope for longer ranged combat. The blade itself had runes carved down the Orichalium surface. The runes were for cleansing and strengthening the blade, as well as adding properties similar to those of the Sword of Gryffindor. The main difference being that the user could choose who the blade hurt. For example, if it was poisoned and it pricked himself or an ally, the blade would only draw blood whereas the Sword of Gryffindor would poison the injured party. The only thing left for Harry to do now was to infuse his soul into the blade, like a Samurai would do.

During his time in the time bubble, Harry had also made three intimately designed daggers. The hilts were made out of Ivory and the blade's designs were unique. The first dagger was curved slightly, as if it was a miniature Katana. The second dagger looked like an ordinary dagger with the exception that the separate pieces of the blade were tied together by miniature wires that were thin yet as strong as the rest of the blade, if not stronger. The final dagger's blade was shaped like the insignia of the Deathly Hallows in a 3 dimensional design. Instead of a straight line running through a circle trapped inside of a triangle, it was a dagger blade, long and thin, through a sphere trapped inside a pyramid with the tip of the dagger poking out. There were transparency charms upon the majority of the face surface of the prism and sphere though. it looked like a frame of a prism guarded by part of the circumference of a sphere. All three daggers were made out of Goblin steel and had properties that absorbed anything that made the blade stronger. Somehow, Harry made sure that all 3 daggers were equally well balanced. The three daggers were his "practise" blades which he made before his primary blade - the Mithril Katana.  
The final weapons that Harry had created was a set of 12 throwing knives. They were nothing special to look at but anyone could easily tell that they belonged to him, considering a great deal more of his positions now sported the Insignia of the Deathly Hallows. The Insignia on the knives, however, was indented onto the blades near the handle. The only other noticeable feature about the blade was a slight bump half way along the blades of each knife. Harry decided that he would soak each individual blade inside as many different Venoms as he could find as soon as he was back in Britain.  
Harry had taught himself to use the throwing knives quite easily as they weren't much different to the Tomahawks. He only needed to just his technique slightly and he was able to throw knives like the best of the world's experts.  
"Good luck, Harry. Be careful. The Shinigami have taken an interest in you." Minamoto Yoritomo whispered before the magic of the necromancer faded, releasing his spirit from the golem construct.

* * *

**Three weeks later, Africa**

Harry had decided that since he no longer needed to go to Germany, he would learn from African Shaman. He was currently on a magical island named "Black Island" and was gathering up natural black chalk for an offering to the spirits. He decided he would gather a little extra than he needed. Just in case, of course. During his spare tie upon the island, Harry engraved 'his' insignia upon the rest of his weapons.

* * *

"You have done well, young Harry." a voice called, startling Harry and forcing him to lose control of the lightning that he was forcing to dance across the sky, almost resulting in him being struck by the high voltage electricity. Turning to face his mentor, Harry saw a slight smile making its presense known on his teacher's face at his loss of control.

* * *

At the end of the sixth week, Harry said his goodbyes to Elder Shaman Malfurion and began his journey to his final destination: Wales.

* * *

**Half way through the tutoring, Wales**

Harry had progressed greatly. The first thing that Harry had done was purchase as any different venom as possible and soak each of his blades in them. He then enchanted them so thoroughly that he wouldn't be surprised If they were now capable of talking to him. He did this so that they, alongside his Katana, could identify friend from foe and would be unable to poison an identified friend. Because of his intensive studying with the Welsh Druids, Harry could cast a vast majority of his arsenal of spells wandless and could heal a great number of wounds on both animals and plants alike without the use of potions and mostly without herbs. He was efficient, and quite talented, at using healing spells with and without a wand. Although he was talented at these spells, he wasn't as good at them as some of the other druids. One reason he wasn't able to heal as proficient as other druids was that he refused to take part with the rituals. He had too much bad experience with ritual in his past as it is. The only difference between Harry and a ritual enhanced druids would be that Harry used more energy to heal his target - of which he had plenty to spare. The rest of the year, Harry would use to increase the pace of his healing, making him one of the fastest healers in the magical world at that moment in time. Not that anyone in the magical world would notice.

* * *

Harry had finished his training and had a week to spare. He decided that he would purchase and learn to use a longbow and a crossbow. With all his weapons training, he still had no clue about the two bows. The silver crossbow, which was painted black with a light blue triangle containing a slightly darker circle and a vertical line in the centre, was relatively easy to use. Harry only had to aim directly at the target or slightly above it for long distance aiming. The longbow, however was difficult to use due to it being the same size as Harry. After the third day, Harry decided that he would forgo picking it up and aiming with it in his hands and instead he planted one point of the bow firmly in the ground, notched an arrow on the string before pulling it back and aiming. After careful concentration, Harry let the arrow soar through the air and tracked it's movements. Harry watched as it hit the target but it was too far to the left on the target to have hit he yellow black or red rings. Harry decided that he would either enchant the arrows to duplicate upon a certain speed or have an automated guiding system. He decided that the first option was easier and decided that with each arrow he made, he would engrave runes that duplicated the arrows once the flights had passed the bow and triggered a sensor ward, having travelled a length of an arrow before duplicating and raining death from above. Another thing that Harry decided he needed for a bow was arrows with suction cups as a method of training against people as moving targets and as a method of scaling walls where Magic was forbidden or unavailable.

* * *

**3 years after Harry took control of his life (4.5 for Harry)**

After the three year studying period, a confident Harry Potter apparated directly onto Hogwarts' grounds - as was his right as Gryffindor's heir. He supposed that Magic would declare his marriage contract null now as he was technically 21 and had been missing for a year and a half. He didn't want to take any chances, however, so he walked gracefully through the gigantic front doors and towards the headmaster or mistresses office to left his old Head of year that he was leaving. He would, after all, miss her. Along the way, Fawkes flamed to his shoulder and trilled a greeting. Most people wrongly assumed that Fawkes was Dumbledore's familiar when he was, in fact, bonded to the school and had been since Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin asked him, a phoenix, and Clara, a Basilisk, to guard the school until they perish or the school no longer stands. Clara had become corrupted by Thomas Marvolo Riddle during his sixth year when the chamber of secrets was opened for the first time in five hundred years. She was slain by Harry during his second year and Fawkes had missed his companion through the ages greatly although he was grateful to Harry for putting her down. Harry inclined his head in reply. He was shocked however when Fawkes looked him in the eye and gave him knowledge of travelling. It wasn't just any travelling - it was knowledge of magical transportation to different dimensions. It wasn't much knowledge but it was a lot more than anyone else had received from a phoenix and with that knowledge, he received the knowledge of a spell. It wasn't just any spell - it was an ancient spell that was used by Merlin to transport Avalon away from the rest of the world. It required a week to set up the spell and it allowed one to travel through a dimension. It was done through a ritual and therefore Harry decided had he had to get over his dislike of rituals to get a peaceful life.

The ritual required natural black chalk from a magical island off the coast Africa and a freely given phoenix talon. The talon would usually have been the most difficult item to acquire, had Fawkes not already given him one after countering the Basilisk venom from Clara in him during his second year. He was given this talons in thanks of saving his companion from her continuous suffering. He now needed to set up the spell to allow it to charge the necessary power for the transport. He had already obtained the chalk while he was in Africa - one of his tutors made him collect some and he obtained extra just in case.

* * *

**Timeskip - 6 days 23 hours 57 minutes**

Harry was feeling drained. he had finally powered up the spell and now had to wait three minutes to activate the spell. It was then that he noticed a presence behind him. He turned to see who it was. The first thing he noticed was a wand pointed at his face. He was too tired to care about the wand, however, and the second thing that he noticed was the person. The person had dark orange hair. The hair would have been a lighter orange, had the owner bothered to wash it in the past few years. However, without the person's mother to dictate his wash days, the person decided that they had free reign over their life - no longer being a minor. The person was also male. The fact that he was slightly taller than Harry was also a noticeable fact about him.

"What do you think you're doing here, Dark Wizard?" the person snarled at Harry.

"So escaping an illegally formed marriage contract makes me a Dark Wizard now, does it?" Harry replied to the figure uninterested with the conversation.

"You're doing Dark magic in Hogwarts. That's what makes you a Dark Wizard and no better than those Slimy Snakes!" the Person shouted at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned his back on his old friend. since the marriage contract became public knowledge, thanks to one Rita Skeeter, the remaining Weasley who knew of the contract (Molly, Ron, Ginny and Percy) were shamed and publicly embarrassed every time they were seen. One Ronald Weasley despised this negative publicity and blamed Harry for the fallout. It was time. The spell was tugging upon Harry's magic like a Portkey crossed with floo travel and apparition. It wouldn't be long before Harry disappeared along with his possessions. Ron Weasley couldn't let Harry get away though or his sister would be devastated if Harry could escape her clutches. his first thoughts that came to mind were a lingering effect of Slytherin's Locket - Voldemort's Horcrux - that told him to kill Harry. without thought, Ron uttered the arguably worst unforgivable.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Ron shouted in anger, the sickly green light flying straight towards Harry as a phoenix - Fawkes - flew towards Ron to Harm him. The spell hit Harry in the back of the head and Harry Potter's last memory of the wizard world was an irate Phoenix pecking a stupid redhead to the brink of death after him firing a killing curse that was too quick to intercept at the close range it was fired from.

* * *

**Edited this chapter 28/02/15 - got rid of a lot of mistakes and changed a few bits (mostly added new things)**


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Life

**I would like to thank you all for your support on the last chapter. I wasn't expecting so many views within 4 days. **

**A thank you to **_Yinko_** in this chapter who corresponded with me following his first review. I received so many new ideas for this story whilst discussing it with you. This chapter is a little bit longer than the first chapter. This was finished on the 4/11/14 and it was published moments after i corrected as many mistakes as I could find. **

**~LongbowOfThePoet**

* * *

**Regarding the reviews, **

**Guest user **_Guest,_** I thank you.**

_Yinko, _**I agree. Harry would be considered a Grimm. After all, he has the Animagus form of a Nevermore. This is the only known flying Grimm. I decided on this because Harry loved to fly. However, stuck in an alien world, Harry may never get the chance to fly again and thus I gave him his own set of wings to use.**

**Thank you for your reviews, even you **_guest__**.**_

**I would also like to thank **_Avian-San_ **for correcting me upon the mistake of the Deathly Hallows symbol. I had posted it as a circle containing a triangle whereas, as pointed out, it was a triangle containing a circle. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Death was thoughtful. It was reviewing its' memories of one Harry James Potter and the events that led them to meet. Death first met Harry during October when Harry was age 1.

* * *

**October 31st, 1981. Near Midnight, Godric's Hollow**

Death was ecstatic. The prophecy stating the death of one of two people that would cause it problems in the future was about to be removed from the world of the living. Two people had already joined its' realm this night and another was sure to join them. Death watched on with barely concealed joy as Voldemort cast the curse that would end the infant's life. One was a one year old infant, the other a fifty-five year old mad man.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lord Voldemort said while smirking at the defenceless boy that was supposed to be his downfall. 'Looks like it's over, Old Man.' Voldemort though, whilst envisioning the look of defeat upon the face of Gellert Grindelwald's vanquisher and old lover. Voldemort could hardly imagine what they could have done together, had they not gotten into a fight that killed Ariana Dumbledore. He decided that after he was done, he would claim the Invisibility cloak and the Elder Wand from the Old Fool that was holed up inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What the Dark Lord didn't expect, however, was for his killing curse to bounce off the child's head and hurtle towards him at astounding speeds. The killing curse stuck his body and Tom Marvolo Riddle's curse was ripped from his body. Instead of his soul going into Death's reaches, however, it was pulled towards seven other places.

Death was furious. Somebody had escaped it again and now it wanted that soul even more than it did mere moments ago. He would help the boy along a path to destroy Voldemort through sheer luck. Yes, this child would do quite nicely, considering the prophecy that Fate had introduced about the boy and the Dark Lord being unable to live while the other survives.

Death's interest was again roused when one Sirius Black entered the Nursery of Godric's Hollow. Death instinctively knew that something that would change the fate of one Harry Potter, the infant who currently lie asleep in the cot in the now burning Nursery room. Something downstairs had evidently caught fire, likely during the duel between James Potter and Tom Riddle. Sirius picked up Harry and cradled him to his chest.

"I'm sorry, pup, it's my fault. If only I stuck with being the secret keeper." Sirius told Harry. Sirius brought Harry outside of the burning cottage. Sirius was just about to secure Harry to the back of his flying motorbike when Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, appeared.

"I'm afraid that I'm gunna haf teh take young Harry to Professor Dumbledore now, Sirius Black." Hagrid told Sirius gently. Sirius nodded he gave Harry to Hagrid.

"Take care of him, Hagrid. I'm going to find the rat and I'm going to kill him. Take my motorbike. It'll be faster." Sirius told Hagrid before shooting off into the night to hunt down Peter Pettigrew. Hagrid stood there, stunned momentarily, before Harry shifting in his sleep seemed to snap Hagrid out of it. Hagrid cradled Harry in his large arm whilst he mounted the bike. The last thing that Death did for Harry was mark a lightning bolt on Harry's forehead, where it would remain for the rest of his life.

* * *

It didn't take long for Death to find Sirius black. He found Black's magical signature in a crowded street in London. Crowded for midnight, that is.

"I've got you now, you filthy rat! Why would you join Voldemort, Peter? Why would you betray the Potters? We were your friends!" An enraged Sirius shouted at Peter.

"w- wh- what a-are y-you talking about, S-Sirius? W-why w-would you kill James and L-Lily like th-that? Why w-would you betray them!?" Pettigrew shouted, alerting the rest of the street to their presence. Sirius cast a cutting curse at Peter and Peter almost avoided it, getting his middle finger cut off in the process. Peter found a perfect opportunity to escape and whispered a silent _Bombarda Maxima, _his wand pointed at the ground. Be then cast a silent _Confundus_ charm on the muggles watching their exchange before transforming into his rat form and scurrying away to escape. Death sighed as yet again it was denied the chance of a magical soul. He had to make do with the twelve non-magical souls instead.

Aurors were on the scene within minutes and they found a blown up street, a distraught Sirius whispering "It's all my fault" over and over again to himself. Alastor Moody was the one who moved to apprehend Sirius, who gave up as he had just lost a friend who was like a brother to him. Alastor Moody frowned. It wasn't like his ex-star apprentice to have turned to the dark. He had even been disowned from his family for being light, discarding the family traditions and refusing to learn Dark Magic. Why would he turn to Voldemort after all these years?

_Unless he was with Voldemort the whole time _was the thought of Alastor Moody. His face scrunched up into a twisted scowl at the thought.

"Junior Auror Shacklebolt, detain Mr Black and take him to a ministry holding cell. He will be put before the Wizengamot." Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded and put magical restraining cuffs on Sirius' hands, preventing his escape and stopping him from doing magic. He activated the portkey on the cuffs and within the blink of an eye, Sirius and he were transported to the Ministry of Magic, inside the part reserved for the Magical Law Enforcement Officers such as the Hit Wizards, the "Other " Unspeakables and the Aurors.

Alastor Moody questioned the few survivors of the blasting curse. Each and every witness stated that a tall man with long, dark hair apprehended a shorter man with short brown hair. There was a shouting competition where they accused each other of murdering the Potters and James and Lily respectively. They each individually recounted how a wave of light flew towards the brown haired one and cut his finger off. The next even that they remembered was the street exploding and the brown haired one had vanished. For one of the first times since he began chasing Dark Wizards, Alastor Moody didn't know what to think. He ordered a search of the next four blocks and joined the search himself. The only thing any of them found that night was a lone tip of a finger and themselves obliviating the muggle witnesses.

Death was still enraged but it was pacified by the souls of the non-magical people that Peter Pettigrew had murdered. Death left the streets of London in search for more souls to add to its' growing repertoire.

* * *

**November 1****st****, Privet Drive. Late Evening.**

Death was waiting to inspect Harry and ensure that he was healthy. It had been watching the people that the child was going to be placed with carefully all day. The elder male, Vernon was a bigoted oaf. He acted like a Pureblood muggle. One who thought any not normal was freakish. He would definitely be a problem for young Harry. Then there was the woman who resembled a horse. She still was still harbouring a deep jealousy of her magical sister. This was because she had always wanted to be special and yet her sister had everything – she had good looks, she had intelligence and the, she had magic. This woman, whilst not as bad as Vernon Dursley, would still do everything she could to make Harry's life uncomfortable. Death had noticed a stiff tabby cat observing the Dursley family throughout the day also. He presumed it to be a magical animagus, likely Minerva McGonagall observing the "muggles" that Harry was to be placed with.

Death noticed that faint roar was coming from the sky. It turned in time to see a blue motorbike landing, using the street like a runway to land. When he got off the motorbike, Rubeus Hagrid handed Harry to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore conjured a basket, into which he placed Harry. Harry's basket was then placed onto the doorstep with naught but a hastily written letter explaining his presence. Death and Minerva McGonagall scowled at Headmaster Dumbledore. Minerva conjured a blanket for the one-year-old whereas Death scowled because Harry would have been left there whereas Dumbledore could have waited until morning and gone inside the house, explaining the situation instead of abandoning Harry on the doorstep with nothing but a letter and a basket - especially in a "perfect" suburb where everyone would have their dirty secrets in their closets.

* * *

Death had made sure to visit Harry from time to time. It had actually grown quite fond of the infant. It believed that no being, let alone an infant, should have to endure the torture that Harry Potter did. He didn't even know his own name until age five when he was starting school. He believed it was either "Freak" or "Boy". That was the only name's he was called. When it got bad enough, namely when Vernon Dursley was home late – Usually because he was in a Pub getting drunk – Harry would get beat to near death before being shut in his cupboard under the stairs. Death had left the Lightning bolt scar upon Harry's forehead as a way to heal him with magic during times like these.

Whenever Death had felt the connection between them fade slightly, it had immediately rushed to Number 4 Privet Drive to aid Harry. Whether it be by calming his uncle in some way or forcefully triggering Harry's accidental magic. Death knew that if it removed Harry from the house, the boy would be hunted down by wizards in a manhunt across the globe to find him, with Albus Dumbledore at the head and Remus Lupin a close second. Whilst Albus Dumbledore would only be at the head of it because he needed the boy to get rid of Voldemort, Remus Lupin would be the near second with worry for his best friend's son.

* * *

Death had continued checking up on Harry, despite him not being allowed to change the boy's residence as it would have liked to have done.

* * *

**Saint Grogory's Primary School, Surrey. Midday.**

Harry was getting frustrated. His teacher was essentially bullying him because he had his cousin's old clothes and his glasses were old and broken. It's not as if he chose to wear these clothes, they are his only clothes.

Just when he though that the teacher would leave him alone, he felt strange and the teacher's wig turned blue. It may have been more shocking if it was real hair, but everybody knew Mr. Stenson had a wig because he was bald. Harry suppressed a groan. He just knew that he was going to get the blame for this. He always got the blame for strange things happening in the neighbourhood. He would either get a beating when his relatives found out about this, or be shut in his cupboard for a week with low amounts of food. Harry personally preferred the latter. He always fared pretty well without food but when his body lay broken on the floor in his cupboard, he lost the will to live. For some reason, it always healed up overnight, to the anger of his relatives.

* * *

Harry found it awesome when his hair grew back overnight and wanted to meet whoever had done it. He was sure that he couldn't have done so by himself. Unfortunately for Harry, Death wasn't a being that one could meet and return to the living world, except in special circumstances.

* * *

Death was cackling madly. Not that anybody could hear it though. It had removed the planks of wood that were nailed onto the front door. It then used a bit of magic to duplicate the letters of Harry's acceptance into school and had made them force themselves into the house from all different angles; Through gaps in the windows, the door and even down the chimney. Letters were everywhere and Vernon couldn't prevent Harry from grabbing one and therefore sent him to his new room. Vernon decided that they were all going to go on a nice long holiday to a small shack that he owned just off the coast on a small island. Unfortunately, it was high tide and the land would be non-existent at the worst of times.

* * *

During the boy's first year of magical tuition, Death had helped the boy defeat Voldemort within Quirrell's body.

* * *

**First Year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 1991-1992**

Death monitored Harry's progress during his first year through his scar. It hated to say it, but it was a little disappointed in Harry's performance. Not that he could blame him, however, because Harry valued friendship over grades. That, and he had always dulled his work down a little while he was with the Dursleys and had grown used to not outperforming people. Death would have done the same thing, being in the boy's position, it mused to itself. Death used its magic to force Dumbledore to return Harry's father's invisibility cloak, one that he had given to Harry's ancestor: Ignotus Peverell. This would mean that Harry is related to Lord Voldemort via his father as Antioch, Ignotus and Cadmus were brothers and the Slytherin family ring –one of Voldemort's Horcruxes- contained the Resurrection stone that Death gave to Cadmus, Voldemort's ancestor. There were no remaining heirs to Antioch. Death made sure of that. Death would lead Harry to the Mirror of Erised when he used his cloak to try and research Nicholas Flamel in the complete wrong section of the restricted section of the library. When he was at the mirror, Death would show Harry his parents, people he had never really known. Sadly, Death's actions had consequences and the consequence was that Dumbledore followed Harry to the room that the mirror was in each time.

* * *

If Death was being honest with itself, Harry's true knowledge was the practical parts of the lessons. It was all right if you knew the history of the charm, the wand movements and other minor details. They could help a beginner to cast the spell. A more experienced wizard or witch wouldn't need to use wand movements as they could just force their way through the spell. Granted, it was more tiring but it was quicker and some opponents would prefer a greater quantity over the extra power and speed. Although, what good was having more spells if you got caught off guard by a quick killing curse?

Death was broken out of his musings of spell casting tactics by a confrontation between Quirinus Quirrell, who was being possessed by the Dark Lord, and Harry Potter in the antechamber where the Philosopher's Stone was contained within the Mirror of Erised. When Harry had the stone and Voldemort realised it, and forced Quirrell's body to lunge at Harry to obtain the source of immortality, Death supercharged the outside layer of Harry's skin, making Quirrell blister and burn before crumbling into ashes. Death then retrieved the stone before stabilizing the unconscious Harry, considering it had been forced to use Harry's magic to destroy Voldemort's vessel. When Dumbledore entered the Antechamber, Death modified Dumbledore's memories to make him think that he had destroyed the Philosopher's Stone. Death was quite annoyed with the Flamels. They had lived quite a long time past their allotted time on the planet. Now was their time to move on. Death was well aware that Dumbledore had only borrowed the stone from the Flamels, but it didn't really care. Not after what Harry had suffered through because of the man's manipulations.

* * *

During the second year, Death had made Fawkes aid Harry against the Basilisk and had gained half of Tom Riddle's soul as a reward.

* * *

**Second Year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 1992-1993**

Death was at Hogwarts a lot during this second year. The whole castle was at risk to a threat that would either kill you or petrify you. Death needed to be close by on the off chance that Harry could get hurt. Whether Death would admit it or not, but Death had grown fond of Harry, almost as far as letting everything else go and adopting him for his own. It stopped itself though as that would be bad for everybody. Something that even it feared would happen if it took Harry away and hid him; Fate would interfere and ruin everybody's lives. And Death didn't want that because that would make too much work for it to do at once.

* * *

Death had just witnessed Harry Potter's female friend, Hermione Granger, get petrified by the Basilisk alongside Penelope Clearwater, the fifth Year Ravenclaw Prefect. Luckily, Hermione had figured out what the beast was and had alerted the only available Prefect at the time – Penelope. They had then both looked around the corners to prevent instant death upon staring the Basilisk directly in the eyes. The fact that Hermione found out about the Basilisk when the teachers hadn't or wouldn't do so impressed Death with the bravery that she displayed.

* * *

Death urged Fawkes to the Chamber of Secrets to aid the one that it had grown attached to. If something happened to Harry in the Chamber, Death would feel depressed about it, though it would eventually get over its' loss. Fawkes flamed into the Forbidden Forest, already knowing of the wards upon the chamber that prevented magical transportation, and flew down through one of the giant pipes towards Harry's location. He arrived within minutes, clutching the Sorting Hat in his talons. Fawkes dropped the sorting hat by Harry's feet and flew off, to hide somewhere in the room where he could get a good view. Harry picked up the Sorting Hat and the Sword of Gryffindor slid out of hit. To say that Harry was amazed would be an understatement. Death watched on with slight interest of the Basilisk. It was the Diary on the floor that had Death's attention. There was a long black tendril connecting the girl on the floor with the Diary, and the Diary to Tom Marvolo Riddle's memory. Death now knew how it had been cheated. The Dark Lord was afraid of it and had created Horcruxes. This Diary contained half of the Dark Lord's soul. Death made Fawkes claw out the eyes of the Basilisk and retreat for now. Because it could still hear him well, Harry retreated away from Riddle so he couldn't aid it visually. This turned out to be a good move as he ducked into one of the closed off pipes and silently picked up a rock. As the Basilisk came closer, it was able to smell Harry. He threw the rock into the Snake's path, the snake forgetting the scent of hi and chasing after the noise. Harry silently made his way back to the large chamber.

The Basilisk managed to find its' way back into the chamber and Harry was forced to kill it. As the large sixty foot Basilisk reared back, ready to spring, with its mouth open, Harry danced backwards and stabbed through the roof of its' mouth with the Sword of Gryffindor. Doing this, Harry impaled himself on one of the Basilisks fangs and the fang came out of the Basilisk's mouth as he moved his arm away. Harry could immediately feel the burning venom destroying his arteries, Heart and veins. Death showed Harry the Diary in his mind, making it seem like he was thinking it and that it was responsible for Ginny being down here, Harry rushed at it and pierced it multiple times with the fang that was previously stuck in his arm.

With the Diary destroyed, the memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle's younger years was given to Death, along with half of the Wizards soul that was stored within the Diary. It was half of Voldemort's soul because each Horcrux required half of the creator's soul. Therefore, the 7 horcruxes would have less of the soul as they were created.

The Diary would have Half,

The Ring would have a quarter,

The Diadem would have an eighth,

The Locket would have a sixteenth,

The Cup would have a thirty-secondth,

The Snake would have a Sixty-fourth,

Harry would have a one-hundred-and-twenty-eighth

and Voldemort himself would be a fraction of a two-hundred-and-fifty-sixth.

The link that Death had with Harry had immediately destroyed the Horcrux within him as soon as it was established.

As Harry lay dying, Death could only watch as Fawkes tried to save him. Fawkes cried on the wound. It was then that Death remembered that the only known counter for Basilisk venom was Phoenix tears. How could it be so stupid? After Fawkes healed Harry, Harry was given a Phoenix Talon from Fawkes as a token of thanks for saving his friend from the corruption of Tom Riddle.

* * *

The third year that Death had helped Harry didn't go as well as it thought it would. Pettigrew escaped because of Lupin's transformation.

**Third Year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 1993-1994**

Death was observing the events of the Harry's third year as they progressed. This year, Sirius Black had broken out of Azkaban with its' help. It had boosted Sirius' power for long enough that he escaped. Soon afterwards, Sirius began hunting down Peter Pettigrew. He had seen an article with Peter on the front page, with the Weasley's. Perhaps he might even meet Harry, seeing that The Weasley child and Harry should both be Gryffindors.

Death watched, amused as Sirius growled at the Fat Lady to open the portrait.

"N-not w-without the password." She bravely replied, despite being terrified.

Not having time for games, Sirius slashed at the portrait. The Fat Lady was immediately transported to another frame and the door swung open for Sirius. Sirius ran up the dormitory steps for the boys -having found out the girl's steps form a ramp for males- and searched each dormitory. With no sign of the rat in sight, Sirius transformed into his grim animagus form and bounded down from the dormitories before charging out of the Common Room, barrelling into various people before locating the path to the exit and exiting the castle.

* * *

Death watched as Sirius dragged Ron, who was still holding 'Scabbers' in his hand. Harry and Hermione weren't far behind and Lupin was in the Shrieking Shack, as that night, it was a full moon that could be seen in the sky. Death was worried when the kids reached the Whomping Willow and it decided it would attack. It hit Hermione, swinging her through the air and narrowly missed Harry as he raced towards the tunnel underneath the tree. Death watched as Hermione was thrown through the tunnel at the base of the tree, knocking Harry down as a pillow for her to land on.

Death followed them as they raced through the tunnel, to find Professor Lupin standing by Sirius Black and pointing his Ron towards Ron's rat.

Death let an amused smile show as Harry warily listened to their story. When Harry told them to prove that it was Pettigrew, They asked Ron for the rat, who immediately tried to escape by biting Ron. After a few attempts, one of the spells that Black and Lupin were casting at the mobile Rat connected and a man with scruffy brown hair appeared in the rat's place. To say that the children were stunned was an understatement. Ron even looked disgusted that he had slept with the dirty old man.

* * *

Death was worried when all six of them left the shrieking shack. Lupin hadn't taken his potion and he was about to transform. As Lupin transformed, Pettigrew grabbed his dropped wand and transformed back into his rat form. Harry ran to chase after him but Hermione grabbed his arm and nodded towards Lupin who was being chased off by Black. They heard a second howl of a Werewolf and saw Lupine run off towards the howl whilst black was nowhere to be seen. Harry felt the chill of the Dementors and knew Black was in trouble. He rushed towards the source of the feeling, The Black Lake, and found black passed out at the edge of the lake. He cast a Patronus charm that repelled five of the dementors, being about his current skill level, and saw Black's soul being pulled out of his body as he was unable to continue holding up the charm as he was magically exhausted.

When Harry woke up in the infirmary, he immediately looked around for Sirius. Upon learning that he was going to be kissed, by a dementor, Harry was distraught. He was going to lose his Godfather, someone who was his family. He learned, from Sirius, that his Grandmother, was born Dorea Black.

* * *

When Harry saved his Godfather and Buckbeak, Harry had realised that it was him who had cast a Patronus that drove away the majority of the population of Azkaban. That it was him and Hermione that had saved Buckbeak, and that it was Hermione that saved Sirius from his cage and them in the past from Lupin. Saving Buckbeak had turned out to be a great idea as Buckbeak took Sirius away from Hogwarts through the air, with no one suspecting a thing and wondering how Sirius had escaped yet again.

* * *

**Year four, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 1994-1995**

During Harry's fourth year, Death had travelled the world again, because it knew that Harry would be selected, via compulsion charm, to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It only returned, however for the night of the Third Task. It followed Harry through the maze, watching how as the biggest obstacle that he faced was the moving hedges. Moving hedges which, conveniently moved and, formed a path straight to the cup.

Cedric Diggory's path led him to Harry and they both raced to the cup. They reached it at the same time and both decided that it would be a "shared Hogwarts victory". Death grabbed on along with the two boys as they were transported to the graveyard in Little Hangleton.

When Voldemort commanded Wormtail to "Kill the spare", Death gave the boy the chance to help Harry against Voldemort, alongside his parents or to move on. Cedric chose to help Harry. When Harry's wand formed the Priori Incantatem with Voldemort's wand, Harry was visited by his parents and Cedric, who told him not to worry and to return his body respectively. Voldemort was terrified by these ghostly people. Harry raced to the cup which lay by Cedric's body and grabbed Cedric before grabbing the cup. Death gained another soul that night.

* * *

Death was fairly distant to Harry during his fifth year at Hogwarts, though he still knew the events that progressed at Hogwarts. This distance was caused by a surge in the Deaths across the world, leaving Death a lot busier than usual.

* * *

**Year five, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 1995-1996**

Death was in Hogwarts when he felt Harry was using something that caused writing on his hand. It was a Blood Quill. They had heavy restrictions upon them and were only authenticated for use within the Ministry and Gringotts. Even within the Ministry of Magic, they were only allowed to be used in the Department of Magical Adoptions. There were only two people who could have accessed them inside the school; Albus Dumbledore and Delores Umbridge.

Dumbledore wouldn't have used a Blood Quill on his "pet martyr" and he also wouldn't be caught alive with one as he believed them to be "dark". Umbridge, on the other hand was likely to have one, possibly multiple, as she believed that she could do anything she liked. This was evident when she tortured the students during their detentions, forcing them to use the Blood Quills. While they not dark magic, the Blood Quills were still painful and were generally used for Magical Contracts. Therefore, by forcing Harry to write "I must not tell lies" until the message "sinks in" forced Harry into a contract that prevented him from lying lest he die or lose his magic.

* * *

Death had also observed as Sirius had been hit by a Killing Curse from Bellatrix LeStrange and fell through the veil. Death frowned. Sirius had still been alive when he fell through the veil. It was as if- Death stopped at that though. It reconsidered the thought. It was possible, after all, that the Black family magic prevented Sirius from being struck down by a member of his own family, considering he was the Lord Black at the time of his incarceration. Without a trial, the magic of the house wouldn't have deemed him unworthy and he would have still kept his headship.

So, yes, it was possible that his family magic had turned the killing curse into a banishing curse upon impact. Unfortunately, Sirius was stood by the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries and was banished through the veil. This anomaly didn't go un-noticed by Death who would look into it in later years.

* * *

Death recalled watching Harry get possessed by Voldemort in the Ministry's Atrium. He saw that Harry was unable to fight Voldemort off on his own and so it gave Harry a helping hand. It ejected Voldemort from Harry's body and gave him a little "going away present". Voldemort may need a while to recover from it.

* * *

**The Final Battle, Hogwarts: 1998**

Death had left Harry alone for his sixth and his seventh year. It wasn't supposed to get so close to one who could master it and abuse the privileges. It didn't think Harry would abuse being its' master but it couldn't take any chances. When Harry gained the allegiance of the Elder wand by disarming Draco Malfoy in sixth year and the Resurrection stone in the Gaunt family ring during seventh, Harry was officially its' master. It wanted to help but it couldn't unless its' master called it. It wasn't even allowed to tell Harry how to do it. He had to figure out how by himself. This was a safety measure put in place to prevent people abusing the power over Death too.

* * *

Death was ecstatic. It had finally recovered all of Tom Riddle's soul.

Tom Riddle's Diary – a Horcrux-, which was created via the death of Moaning Myrtle on 13 June 1943, was destroyed by a Basilisk fang during Harry's second year. It was accomplished by Harry on 29 May 1993.

The Gaunt family Horcrux ring was made by the murder of Voldemort's father; Marvolo Riddle Senior during 1943. It was destroyed by Albus Dumbledore on during the July of 1996. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, it was heavily cursed and he put it on, blackening his hand – spreading until he would die.

Salazar Slytherin's Locket was destroyed when Ron Weasley stabbed it with the Sword of Gryffindor on 28 December 1997. It was created sometime between 1940 and 1970 with the murder of a non-magical tramp.

Helga Hufflepuff's Cup was turned into a Horcrux following the murder of one of the last Hufflepuff heirs, Hepzibah Smith sometime around the year 1946. It was destroyed by Hermione Granger when she stabbed it with a Basilisk fang during the final battle of Hogwarts (2 May 1998)

Vincent Crabbe destroyed the Horcrux within the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw when he cast a Fiendfyre spell in the Room of Requirement. Being unable to control it, it spread across the castle and destroyed the Diadem in the process. The creation of the Horcrux was done by murdering an Albanian Peasant, sometime between 1945 and 1956.

The Horcrux within Harry was destroyed minutes after it was created. Death still brought Harry back after he died to Voldemort's wand, though as his master could be completely healed once, being the Master of Death. Harry was still the Master of Death but he could no longer be healed while he was in the same body.

And finally, Naigini was turned into a Horcrux by the murder of Bertha Jorkins in 1994, before the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. Naigini got herself cut in half by the Sword of Gryffindor when Neville caught her by surprise.

Harry himself killed Voldemort, after taking him by surprise when he "woke" up from being dead. All but three parts of Voldemort's soul were killed at one point at Hogwarts' grounds. The two that were destroyed elsewhere were Harry, Salazar Slytherin's Locket and The Gaunt family ring. Harry was destroyed at Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore destroyed the ring immediately after putting it on and getting cursed. The Locket was destroyed in the Forest of Dean in Gloucestershire.

* * *

**3 Years later, Hogwarts**

Death watched impassively as Harry started the ritual. It watched silently and unnoticed by all as Harry started the ritual designed to transport hi to another dimension. Death greatly wished that its' master didn't have to go. Despite what anybody said, it still cared about its' master. It didn't know what would happen to Harry as other beings watched over other dimensions. Death knew it wouldn't be able to follow Harry and so it would teach Harry if it could.

* * *

Death rolled its' eyes as Ron confronted Harry. It was such a move that only a moron would do. If Harry lost control of the charged up magic of the ritual, it could blow up everything and everyone in the surrounding area. It would be a blast more powerful than a nuclear explosion. It would most definitely kill most of the people in Scotland. When the Killing curse hit Harry, Death felt the tug of magic leave the body with its soul. The charged magic was too closely linked to the soul to be released at this point, luckily for Ron and the population of Scotland. Death transported Harry's soul and himself onto another habitable world in the universe.

Death held out its' hand for Harry to grab. Instead of grabbing its hand, however, Harry placed three items into the outstretched hand. In Death's small hand lay a ring containing the Resurrection stone and the Elder Wand. Draped across Death's large bony fingers was the Invisibility Cloak. It had gifted these to the Peverell brothers years ago to aid in the defeat of Herpo the Foul. Death had no clue as to where the tale of the brothers besting him came from. They were gifted to the three brothers for them to be used against evil beings that threatened the very existence of the world. One example being Herpo the Foul, another being the Dark Lord Voldemort; or as he is less commonly known – Tom Marvolo Riddle, the son of a poor near-Squib that was talented in potions and a wealthy man from Little Hangleton.

Death grabbed the cloak from his fingers using Its' other hand. He grasped the other items in the original hand. It, whilst maintaining his grip on the remaining "Deathly Hallows" draped the cloak around Harry's fingers. It then grabbed Harry's hand from where it lay by his side and, grabbing the ring from within his other hand, slipped the ring containing the Resurrection Stone on Harry's index finger on his left hand. Death then placed the Elder Wand into Harry's right hand.

Harry looked at Death inquisitively. Here he was, giving Death back the items that the Peverell brothers had tricked out of it and they were being returned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Your willingness to return them was all the proof that I needed. I was simply holding my hand out to pull you up, since you seem to have fallen over during our little journey." Was the reply he obtained from Death.

"This was all… A test?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"It was a reward for bringing the destruction of one Thomas Marvolo Riddle. His Horcruxes upset the balance and I have been helping you along your way to destroy the Horcruxes or thwart Voldemort.

"I was there when you were turned into a Horcrux. It was me that really gave you that scar. That scar is was a link to me. I have used this link to heal your body in the past. Each time you received a beating and your body ended up being broken. Each time your aunt shaved your hair bald. I focused your magic around your skin to protect you against Quirrell when he was possessed by Voldemort in your first year. I sent Fawkes to you in your second year. I helped Sirius escape in your third year. I brought your parent and Cedric to form the Priori Incantatem during your fourth year. I ejected Voldemort from your body during your fifth year. I also gave him a 'going away gift'. Three years ago, was the last time I aided you, I completely restored your soul into your body when after you had your little rendezvous with Albus Dumbledore in his train station.

"I let you wander the world, unchecked. Not once did you summon a soul into a body. Not once did you use the Elder Wand for your own gain. Nor did you use the Invisibility Cloak for your own gain." Here, Harry went to interrupt Death but Death held up a hand to silence him before continuing.

"Granted, you may not know how to summon a soul into a body. Perhaps you hadn't thought of using them for your own gain. It is also possible that you wouldn't have used them for your own gain. You handing them to me informs me that you have the required strength of heart to wield them properly. You shall keep them and reside as my master. That being said, I shall teach you how to summon a soul into a body. You will need to be able to do it so that you emit an Aura where you are going. I may have been able to find you a new body, had you not performed the ritual. However, because of the magic, you will have a new body. It shall just have to be in a different universe.

"You already know some about the universe's inhabitants. The Grimm that you learned about from War-chief Hiawatha reside there. They have infected some other local animals and new Grimm are being discovered all the time. Their quest for a soul leads them to devouring every soul on the planet. I suppose you can compare them to a dementor. A dementor that brutalises everything it touches rather than consuming a soul, granted. Yet you can compare them to a dementor all the same.

"Like the magical world, the people in Remnant generally discriminate against Faunus. Faunus are people with animal characteristic, such as cat ears or a monkey tail. This is because of a war between the Faunus and the Humans, similar to the Salem Witch Trials that forced magical beings into hiding.

"The people who live on this world have no magic. Instead, they have Aura. Aura grants a person multiple things. Generally, auras grant a boost in speed and strength. However, more unique Auras have been noted throughout the history.

"Each Aura has a semblance. A speciality if you will. Some resemble magic, some increase strength and others grant speed. You can find elemental Semblances. Most commonly seen is Fire, the most destructive element. While you possess the ability to emulate all of these, I suggest for a semblance, use the shamanistic magic that you learned from African Shaman.

"While you are here, you will train your shamanistic magic and will train against the Grimm that I summon. You will practise your weapons against an unpredictable opponent who will stop at nothing to rip your soul out of your body. You will also practise fighting these beasts with your Animagus form. It is called a Nevermore. When you get Aquatinted with its' proper name, you will be closer with your inner beast than ever before.

"The Grimm have different names given for discovered ones. The more well-known ones, I shall name for you. I shall also give you ll the information that I have on them.

"The Beowolf is a Werewolf like Grimm. It was sent to the world of Remnant –this is where you're going- by War-Chief Hiawatha's tribe when they opened the portal that sucked each and every last soulless being from our world into another. In this case, it sent them to Remnant. At this time, Herpo had yet to make a Horcrux and was not sent to this other world. The Beowolves can be identified by their black fur and bonelike spikes upon a humanoid figure that looks like a large werewolf. They attack using their claws and Fangs. They also lunge as a desperate attempt to try and unnerve you, catching you off your guard. Their head appears to be made out of bone. A Beowolf is typically 6 feet high but can grow to over double that. The older Beowolves act in pacts, with wolf-like instincts. The younger ones lack this.

"A Boarbatusk resembles a pig. It can be identified by its' black fur and skeletal protrusions from its' body. They appear to have four eyes and a heavily armoured body. The weakest point is the vulnerable underbelly which is unarmoured. They attack with the tusks on their heads and they will also charge at you.

"A Death Stalker is a Giant Scorpion like Grimm that can be identified via its black Exoskeleton with white bone plates on top. It also has a yellow glowing stinger. They attack with their claws and stinger. They have ten red eyes on the front of their head and they have red markings which can glow in the dark when they wish to reveal themselves.

"A Goliath resembles an African Elephant. They can be identified by their black skin and the bone-like spines along the body, along with the large tusks on their heads. They tend to travel in packs and are extremely hard to hurt, let alone kill. Luckily, they are not very aggressive. It is unknown as to how they attack although it is theorised that they attack by trampling their opponents or with large swings of their head to smash an opponent with its' tusks.

"A King Taijitsu is a large snake that is around double the size of the Basilisk that you fought in the Chamber of Secrets. When they travelled through the portal, they merged because they were so similar to each other. One half of the Grimm is white whilst the other is black.

"The white half has a deep gray surrounding the red markings on top of its' head. Towards the middle of the Grimm, the pattern in the scales seems to change to resemble a checkerboard with gray and white markings, as opposed to the pure white near the head. The black half is a pure black with a few specks of white. The head has a bone crest with red markings upon it. One half lunges and bites the victim and the other constricts around them. This is unpredictable as the Grimm seems to change this each time one is encountered.

"You already know the appearance of a Nevermore. It attacks by charging in at its' opponent before head-butting it or by hurtling spear like feathers from a distance.

"Lastly, there is an Ursa. An Ursa resembles a bear. It is identified by its' black skin and bone like spines along the body. The larger Ursas are named Ursa Majors. They are larger and stockier than a Beowolf. The Ursa Majors have many pieces of bone armour protecting them.

"Now, we will have to begin training shortly as I will be unable to aid you any longer in this new world as I cannot even reach there.

"Now, any questions?" Death concluded.

"How do you know all this? You said that you can't reach there. How can you know all this if you have never been there?" was Harry's only question.

"Fate governs all things, Harry" Death told him, as if it would answer both his questions. Death then magically placed the Flamel's stone into Harry's trunk with a note explaining it in the event that Harry found it later rather than the preferable sooner.

* * *

**A Year Later, the same planet**

Harry had met and fought many of each kind of Grimm that Death had summoned for him. He had reactions similar to those from a dementor at first. He grew cold when the planet was relatively warm. After a month or so, Harry grew used to the exposure of Grimm and no longer held back while fighting them. He was proficient with his weapons, his nature magic and his elemental control. He could fight well as a Nevermore and had become proficient at throwing his feathers and re-growing them. He had also summoned the soul of Frank Longbottom into his body. This was a way of countering the Grimm Aura that his Nevermore form produced. If he gave of an Aura, then Huntsmen wouldn't constantly hunt him, thinking him some kind of experiment between a Grimm and a Human.

* * *

Harry said goodbye to Death before Death activated the magical energy that was still stored up within Harry. Whether Harry knew it or not, Having that kind of power stored inside him for so long had increased the maximum amount of energy that his body could store. This would mean he could cast stronger spells for longer. When Death released the bindings that he placed upon this section of Harry's soul, to prevent the magic from activating, Harry glowed a blinding white before fading from view. Harry was headed to Remnant alongside all of the contents of his trunks and his weapons

'Goodbye… Master, friend.' Death thought to itself.

* * *

**Okay, guys. There is a Poll up on my profile. Do you think I should have Harry on a completely new team filled with OCs or should I have him join an existing team as an extra member? The name of the team will not change. Vote for your choice in the poll so you know your opinion is heard. Or seen, rather. It will be up until I get close to the actual pairing location in the story.**

**28/02/15 Edited chapter. Changed a lot of mistakes and added a little bit into the chapter at various parts.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Day

**Okay, This is Chapter 3. There are multiple people's thoughts in this one. I thought I would try it out. If I haven't got the characters right, please PM me or review telling me what I need to change. **

**Hope you enjoy **

**~LongbowOfThePoet**

**Also, **_SKAMORY357_ **The previous chapter was necessary. If I hadn't added that chapter, I would have to come back to it in various point in future chapters. It explains vital points in the story - Such as HOW Harry ends up in Remnant after Ron Weasley kills him. It also explains WHY he ended up there. It may have been a small bit at the bottom, but it also builds up to a point where it makes it possible for me to add certain other characters to the same world. Sorry if you hadn't thought about it but it seems pretty obvious. (probably because I wrote it like that).**

_Cuervo Blanco, _**After some thought, I would agree with you. So would many of the readers. I have many PMs and Reviews stating that Harry is Overpowered. In my mind, he is not. This will be explained later on in the story. Without experiencing the students at Remnant (Or the Hunters/Huntresses) fight, Harry is going to be pretty arrogant. Some of it will be backed up. People such as the teachers at Beacon, however would seriously wipe the floor with Harry. Partly due to overconfidence.**

_Amatsumi_ **If I had Harry bind his magic accidentally, it would completely defeat the purpose of it being a Harry Potter/RWBY Crossover. If Harry bound his magic, I may as well have not bothered with Chapters 1 and 2 and this would be a lone RWBY Fanfiction with an OC. As it is, I would prefer for it to be a Crossover between Harry Potter and RWBY. As stated above, I do not believe that Harry is Overpowered.**

**I want to thank you all for your reviews. I read them when I get the chance and I reply via PM or in the opening notes.**

* * *

**Grimm Destiny Chapter 3 **

Harry was falling towards a sea of green. He panicked because he was in freefall towards the ground. He made no sound, however as that would alert all of the Grimm in the surrounding area to his presence.

As he neared the ground, Harry felt like hitting his head against a concrete wall. Repeatedly. He had forgotten that he was a Wizard. He could conjure an object and enchant it to fly. He could even transform into a large black bird with no soul whose size could rival a grown dragon. It was moments like these that Harry wished he had a personal assistant who would remind him of these details. A snake or two would be preferable as that would prevent enemies from understanding what he was saying or being told.

Within seconds, Harry's arms turned into large black wings, each with the wingspan of double his body's height. In total, his wings when he wasn't completely transformed were about four times his body's height. With them, he could fly so fast that his body would tear itself apart. Harry didn't fly that fast, however, as it was extremely uncomfortable when he reached half of that speed whilst partially transformed. When he was fully transformed, he could travel these speeds easily as his Nevermore form was mutated to reach these speeds.

Harry flapped his wings once. He levelled out in the air, his wings balancing him in the air currents. He waited a few seconds before flapping his wings a second time. Harry definitely needed to have his wings permanently. He was using less energy to fly than he was using to walk. Anyone below would wonder if the Faunus were invading again. It seemed like a winged human was soaring at incredible speeds over the Emerald Forest. It was either that, or a new type of Grimm.

Harry pulled into a steep dive towards the sea of green below. As he was about to hit the canopy of the trees below, he straightened out. Another flap of his wings increased his speed, which had decreased rapidly when he came out of the dive.

A roar from below caught Harry's attention. It wasn't just an angry, mindless roar - it was a challenge being issued. He swooped down near the ground to see an Ursa roaring at a King Taijitsu, presumably a territorial fight. Harry landed in a tree nearby where he could hopefully observe this fight. It would give him valuable information about their fighting styles.

The Black King Taijitsu head lunged at the Ursa. The white one crafty reared to the side, ready to wrap around the Ursa without notice. The Ursa was not to be underestimated. The Ursa leaped backwards whilst bringing its' left paw down, cutting through the black head near the mouth. The Ursa had first blood.

Harry noted that the Ursa was quite crafty and intelligent compared with the King Taijitsu. The Ursa moved carefully whilst observing its' surroundings.

The white head struck, instantly wrapping around the Ursa. The Ursa countered by slashing at the attacking head, leaving a deep gash on the left side. The King Taijitsu hissed in pain before both heads reared back in a frenzy, preparing itself to strike. It was blinded by the pain. The Ursa tensed itself, bracing for an impact. Both heads aimed for a different side of the Ursa. The Ursa twisted to avoid the strikes whilst returning them by slashing twice at one head and biting the other. A chunk was ripped out of the black half, near the head, and two long but shallow gashes were now upon the right side of the white half.

It seemed as if the Ursa was more deadly when in one-on-one combat when compared with a King Taijitsu. This was Harry's opinion of the fight. Harry then took a closer look at the Ursa. It was almost completely covered in bone plates. It was no wonder that it was winning - it likely had a lot more combat experience than the twin headed snake.

The battle resumed as the Ursa began attacking for the first time. It charged at the black head and swung a paw at it, creating a small cut along the bottom of the King Taijitsu's black head. The Ursa then used the King Taijitsu as leverage and bounced off it towards to white head. The Ursa's strong jaws clamped onto the white head's flesh.

It was then that the tables turned for the Ursa. The black head bit onto the Ursa's left leg and attempted to pull it off the white head. The Ursa let go as it growled in pain. The black head then swung the Ursa away from it, letting go as and letting the momentum throw the Ursa through the air. The Ursa landed on its' injured leg. This almost made it collapse to the ground but it prevented ribs from snapping when they hit the ground. The Ursa warily watched the other Grimm. It made a careless mistake and it almost died because of it.

Harry's heart almost skipped a beat. He almost expected a flawless victory from the Ursa. He was silently rooting for the bear Grimm. He didn't want it to lose this fight.

The King Taijitsu started the next round of fighting. The white head, oozing pink blood, silently flanked the Ursa's left side whilst the black head darted straight for the Ursa. The Ursa leaped into the air, clawing the top of the black head - which was deflected by the bone crest on top of its' head. The Ursa continued along the two headed snake's body, occasionally clawing at various parts. When it reached the white head, it bit at the top, ripping off a part of the white head, aiming to incapacitate one half of its' foe. The white head fell to the floor and the black head struck the Ursa In rage. The Ursa landed on its' back a few feet away from the King Taijitsu. The white head was barely moving, with blood pouring out of it whilst the black head was being held back by the "dead" white head.

_Perhaps they have separate hearts_. Harry mused.

The Ursa knew that despite being close to victory, it may die to blood loss. It decided that this battle needed to be ended as soon as possible. It charged the remaining head, strafing to the left as the black head darted for it, causing the King Taijitsu's remaining head to crash into the floor and momentarily daze itself. The Ursa slashed at the right side of the black head, forming three gashes, one deep and two shallower close together as the Ursa wasn't toying around anymore.

The black head tried to make a tactical retreat but the Ursa wanted to put it down. The Ursa ran forward and when it neared the last head of the giant snake, it jumped. The momentum of the jump sent the Ursa soaring through the air, landing on all four legs before wincing and shifting weight off of the injured leg. The Ursa then limped forwards and began to assault the black head. It was less than a minute before the fight was ended, a tired and limping Ursa victorious over the larger but younger King Taijitsu.

Harry noted that if the dual headed snake was more experienced, it would have been much closer, possibly killing both participants. Harry also noted that the Ursa was protecting the territory. So, if it was an older Grimm, perhaps it wouldn't have entered the older Grimm's territory.

The Ursa suddenly noticed something. It was too focused on the fight before and didn't notice it until now. There was a soul nearby, but it wasn't attached to a body... How could this be?

Harry warily watched the Ursa as it looked in his direction. It was times like these when he wondered if Fate was actually trying to kill him. Just as he wondered that, the branch that he was perched upon snapped. He fell towards the ground silently whilst the snapping of the branch made the Ursa growl in his direction.

Harry balanced his flight (read fall) before he hit the ground and he righted his balance by spreading his wings. With one strong flap of his wings, he was launched into the clearing with the hurt and the dead Grimm. The Ursa watched him wearily while he circled, preparing to land.

Harry landed next to the Ursa and tilted his head at it, confusing the Bear Grimm even more. This Nevermore... had a soul?

Harry let out a caw, to which the Ursa answered when it growled at him. Harry bobbed his head, confusing the Ursa even more, before transforming back. The Grimm roared and charged at him. He incapacitated it by casting a wandless binding curse and levitating charm at the Ursa. He really didn't want it to die as it reminded him of himself when he was fighting for his own survival, both during the wizard world's fight against Voldemort and whilst staying with his relatives and receiving multiple beatings to within an inch of his life.

Harry went to grab his trunk from his belt, only to find that it wasn't present. Harry frowned and patted the pockets of his clothing. It wasn't present. Harry sighed; he had to reveal one of his talents quite early in this world, it seemed.

Harry focused on the wand holster strapped to his left forearm. The Elder wand shot out into his waiting right hand. He also had a similar holster on his right hand that housed his Holly and Phoenix feather wand. Hidden on his legs were various other holsters that contained his throwing knives. Two shoulder holsters - one for each shoulder - held his tomahawks.

Whilst he didn't NEED to use a wand, using a wand allowed more focus and power for a spell. However, a wand was brittle and snapped easily. This was because they were made out of wood. A wand couldn't be made out of any metal for two main reasons. One reason was that metal wasn't originally living and therefore wouldn't be able to safely contain a magical creature's essence. For example, if a metal rod held a Dragon Heartstring core, it would explode. A phoenix feather would melt the metal and others simply wouldn't work. The other reason was that wood had properties that helped it contain the essence of the magical beast and restrained the power so that it didn't destroy its' container.

Harry mentally reached for his magical core, drawing energy for two spells. He first cast an overpowered Episkey on the Ursa's injured leg. This Episkey healed the broken skin on the Grimm's leg.

The next spell was a location spell. A "Point Me Trunk" spun him towards the South-west. He was then spun to the North-east, flowed by being spun South-east. With a growl, he realised his mistake.

"Point Me Harry Potter's Trunk." he corrected himself. Harry was spun to the West this time. He now had a location of where his trunk was. If there was another person by the name of Harry Potter in this world - one who had a trunk- he wouldn't have a clue as to what he could do to find his trunk.

It was important that he find his trunk. If the Grimm of the forest found it, who knows what the various potions would do to them. Harry shuddered at the thought of a Grimm that healed itself as soon as it was hurt - one that was immune to damage and poison. His trunk also contained his case of weapons. He also wondered what kind of chaos a mutated Grimm with an Assault Rifle or Shotgun could cause.

Stored in this weapons case was his set of tomahawks and throwing knives. He also had all his guns. He stored two of his daggers in this case, keeping the last one and his katana-gun on him. He would have magically concealed them but he decided not to - just in case the ritual he used to arrive in Remnant reacted with the magic and damaged them in any way. That could have caused some problems - especially if his weapons were lost or destroyed in the process.

Harry headed to the East, his mind set on finding his trunk. A growl from the clearing behind him had him changing directions.

"I knew that." He called back into the clearing behind him. He got a grunt in response. At least the Grimm found his situation amusing.

"Wait; did you just understand me, after I understood you?" Harry asked, turning around to face the Ursa. The Ursa walked right up to Harry's face and roared at him.

"I'm not stupid. But you've got real bad breath." Harry cast a cleansing charm at the Ursa's mouth. "There, much better!"

The Ursa growled at him. Harry smirked back at it. The Ursa then narrowed its' glowing red eyes at Harry, causing his smirk to grow.

"Well, I have to go save my trunk from a lot of bloodthirsty Grimm now. See you around.

With this said, Harry continued East in search of his trunk.

* * *

After 10 minutes, Harry was ready to head-butt a thick tree - he was a Wizard. Said Wizards also have a spell to grab things from a distance. This was one thing he had completely forgotten about as he only needed to use it during the first task of his fourth year. He had barely used it since then.

"Accio tr- Accio Harry Potter's Trunk." He called out, almost summoning various other trunks. He really didn't want to do that and alert others to his presence. Although, now that he thought about it, numerous trunks flying through the air would be pretty funny. He could imagine the expression that would be present on various faces - shock, fear, awe and outrage.

shock and awe that the trunk was flying through the air. Fear and Outrage that someone could steal their possessions from a distance.

Harry waited silently for a moment. The only noise he heard was a slight rustling to his left. He silently waited for half a minute longer. There was no new sound.

A Beowolf suddenly burst out of the bushes to his left, charging directly at him. He rolled to the side, avoiding the strike. He went to grab his wand from his holster, only to find it on the ground near the Beowolf. Some more rustling caught his attention. This was coming from behind him.

Moments later a Boarbatusk charged through towards Harry at high speeds. As soon as the Boar-like-Grimm was about to hit him, Harry danced to the side whilst un-sheathing his Katana from his side.

He swung at the Boarbatusk but only managed a thin cut along the right side of the beast. He followed the slash up with two shots from the back end of his Katana-gun and one hit the Grimm's back. The other shot flew through the air and pierced the Beowolf's arm. The Boarbatusk merely grunted but the Beowolf howled in pain.

Both charged at Harry. The Boarbatusk ran in a long arc, gaining momentum whilst the Beowolf charged directly at Harry in a wild frenzy.

Finish a Beowolf in one blow. Harry mused.

The Beowolf slashed at Harry's right shoulder, aiming to disarm him. A well timed dodge from Harry prevented his shoulder from complete destruction. The Werewolf like Grimm continued in a frenzy of movement. The attacking claws came up from their downwards slash, raking across Harry's torso, drawing blood. The other paw came into his view, aiming for his left eye. He leaned backwards in a desperate attempt to avoid it. The claw missed his eye but raked across his cheek and nose, leaving behind a gash that would indefinitely scar - even with his healing potions. Harry cast a quick wandless stasis charm on the area around his left eye to stop the blood from hindering his view. The Beowolf didn't let up on its' assault. It bit into his right shoulder, making him cry out in pain and drop his Katana. He slowly reached into his left boot for his dagger. His fingers wrapped around the hilt. He was about to embed the blade into the Beowolf's chest when it was thrown away from him. Harry was confused until he came face to face with an Ursa which was grinning at him.

"You!" he accused. It merely grunted in response. Harry's reply was prevented by a Boarbatusk with a lot of momentum steamrolling through a tree to the duo's left.

The Grimm seemed to be nearly completely efficient in their attacks as they were near silent and created little heat.

Harry was lost in thoughts and so the Boarbatusk skimmed him, hitting his right side - obviously expecting him to dodge. The Ursa roared and patted the Boarbatusk away. It hit a tree and went silent. This fight was ended.

"Thanks, buddy" Harry told the Ursa. It growled at him and he smiled. It seemed as if Harry made his first new friend in the world of Remnant.

* * *

Harry walked through the forest with his Ursa friend supporting him. He had healed himself as est as he could with his wand, something that he collected after the battle - luckily it wasn't damaged. He only had slight scarring on his chest where he was cut by three claws of the Beowolf. They went from his lower right abdomen to his left shoulder. He also had three teeth shaped scars on his right shoulder, where the Grimm's longest teeth had punctured his skin. There were three long lines from his cheek to his nose, interrupted by his eye socket, which still contained eye and eyelid - both unmarked. He only had a slight limp from the battle against the Boarbatusk.

Harry sighed, causing the Ursa next to him look at him in question. He looked at the Grimm before smiling slightly.

"It's just that..." another sigh "... I just remembered something that could have prevented these injuries. I can turn into a Nevermore." at the Ursa's questioning look, Harry expanded his explanation. "The giant black bird."

The Ursa made a deep rumbling sound. It took Harry a moment to realise that it was laughing.

* * *

"So Grimm have no gender?" came Harry's voice, asking his Ursa friend. The Ursa put a paw over its' armour-clad-face as if it was answering this for the millionth time. It slowly nodded its' head.

"Well then, I guess that you'll need a name then. How abou-" Harry was cut off by a law growl. "Your name is Hrrrrg?"

The Ursa gave a nod. Harry smiled at it. It was showing a lot of intelligence.

Shots rang out through the forest. Harry looked at the Ursa and they nodded at each other, as if sharing a thought. They both raced towards the sound.

* * *

Harry transformed into his Nevermore form and let the soul of Frank Longbottom return to the Resurrection Stone for now. He had decided that he wanted to be noticeable from all of the other Nevermore and had asked Hrrrrg to attach them to his Animagus form. The Bear Ursa had been more than willing to help. Harry was now an armoured Nevermore.

Harry and Hrrrrg rusted into a clearing to find two people surrounded by Beowolves. There were at least thirty alive, multiple dead. Harry shot some feathers from his left wing, hitting five Beowolves in the back and two in the left leg. One feather completely decapitated a Beowolf.

The two humans were surprised by the appearance of what looked to be two battle experienced Grimm - An armoured Nevermore and an Ursa Major. They were both surprised but the woman more so than the man. The man had seen some Grimm turn on each other for numerous reasons. The main one being a territory war among the more experienced Grimm. This didn't look good.

Hrrrrg charged at four Beowolves, all injured by Harry's feathers. He targeted the ones with feathers in their backs first - the Beowolves with feathers in their legs were hindered by the damage. The Beowolves were quickly dispatched by Hrrrrg ripping their throats out.

The Beowolves were confused. They had 5 of their number dispatched by two Grimm and both were working in unison. What made matters worse was that their original targets were also dangerous. They knew very few were going to survive this. It was going to be complete slaughter.

Harry resumed firing. He made sure none of is feathers came near the red haired man or the black haired girl. He decided that he definitely needed to work on his Animagus form's accuracy. He almost shot wide and a feather came close to the red haired man, startling both people out of their daze. He watched as the red-haired person cursed his inattention and quickly resumed fighting the remaining twenty-two Grimm, excluding the Ursa and Nevermore present. The black haired one seemed to be deep in thought.

_If two Grimm can defect, surely I can also defect. I don't wish to be caught up in any of this fighting. It isn't even just fighting - it's thieving and murdering. The worst part is that Adam condones it! He may be my partner but he's also the White Fang's leader._ Blake Belladonna thought to herself furiously. She wanted out of the White Fang and she was quickly coming to her conclusion.

Likewise, Adam Taurus was thinking about Blake's lack of performance.

_She failed to assassinate three targets this past month. Also, four of our safe houses were raided. Only four people knew of their existence -Blake, Mercury, Emerald and me. I think she will defect and pursue that silly little dream of hers in the near future. I will keep a close eye on her._

* * *

Hrrrrg was happily slaying Beowolves. It created a path to the little two-legged-humans for its' friend to help. Hrrrrg saw a silver stag emerge from Harry, hidden by a flurry of feathers. Both humans looked up, thinking it was a new kind of Nevermore attack. The silvery stag charged through the Beowolves, causing noticeable pain. This caught the attention of the warrior-two-legs and they were on guard for what could possibly cause the Beowolves to howl in agony so quickly.

The silver stag charged straight at the humans. Thinking it was going to gore them with the antlers upon its' head, the female shot at it, bullets passing straight through it and hitting a Beowolf in the head. The Beowolf fell to the ground, dead. Both of the two-legs widened their eyes. They weren't expecting that.

Hrrrrg didn't expect what his friend did next, either. Harry landed close to the two-legs and looked at them for a moment. They dived to the floor, forced by a strong compulsion charm. Harry looked at him meaningfully. The gaze read 'Do the same.'

Hrrrrg got as low as possible to the floor for an Ursa of its' size.

Harry landed next to the red-haired-man and the black-haired-girl. He cast a compulsion charm for them to 'hit the deck'. He turned and sent a glance over at Hrrrrg and it also dived to the floor. Harry spun around whilst throwing feathers rapidly, essentially throwing feathers in at a 360 degree circle around him. He cut down most of the remaining Grimm with this attack, leaving only seven standing.

Headmaster Ozpin sat at his desk, contemplating what he had just seen. He witnessed a young man, of around 17 - judging by his size, heal an Ursa Major. He must have used his Aura to do so. Said young man also seemed to be able to turn into a Nevermore. He couldn't see the process though as each time the transformation happened, the cameras went blank for a moment. It was almost as if the system was being hacked, the images edited. Ozpin may have believed this the case, had he not witnessed the Nevermore-boy defend two members of the White Fang against more than thirty Beowolves. Ozpin thought of the three possibilities:

\+ The boy was a White Fang experiment.

\+ The boy saved everyone in general

and

\+ The boy was allied with / part of the White Fang.

Any could be possible and all three were likely. This boy was definitely one to watch. Perhaps he would invite the boy to Beacon in order to monitor him. The girl, too. She looked ready to defect; maybe an invitation for one Blake Belladonna would give her he push she needed to defect. Perhaps indeed.

* * *

Hrrrrg charged at a duo of Beowolves. Harry grabbed one in his talons. Blake rushed forwards and sliced through two of the nearest Beowolves before leaving an after-image which was dispatched a moment later by a two-handed-slash from the sixth Beowolf. Adam Taurus finished the seventh and Hrrrrg, after finishing the two, ripped the last Beowolf apart.

Harry was tired. Hrrrrg was also tired. They looked at each other, then at the two they saved. They shared a thought and turned to return to their search for Harry's trunk.

* * *

After an hour of searching, Harry and Hrrrrg were exhausted. However, they found the trunk. It was only being guarded by two Death Stalkers and appeared to have crushed a Boarbatusk.

"Hrrrrg?" The Ursa Major turned to look at him inquisitively. "I'll charge in and tag it before teleporting out. I need you to run at it and grab it. It will teleport you to me." Hrrrrg growled at Harry and nodded his assent.

"going in!" shouted Harry.

Harry ran straight at a Death Stalker. He waited for it to strike at him with its' stinger. while doing so, Harry had avoided two clumsy strikes from the Scorpion Grimm's pincers. Finally, the strike he was waiting for came. he stepped back, allowing the strike to narrowly miss he. He ran up the tail of the Death Stalker and leapt for his trunk. With a quick "portus" his trunk was now set to activate on touch. Before he hit the floor, Harry apparated to the clearing he had healed Hrrrrg in.

Hrrrrg saw Harry vanish, leaving a small 'pop' behind. It quickly disappeared. Hrrrrg charged into the clearing, roaring in challenged at the two Grimm that were startled by the pop.

Hrrrrg charged at them in a zig-zag pattern. It avoided a pincer aimed for his fore-legs and raced around the offending Grimm. A Stinger came flying past its' face, whistling past and exploding the ground from the impact. The other Grimm attacked with both pincers at once, which were quickly patted away by Hrrrrg's superior strength. Hrrrrg then feinted a charge straight at the Death Stalker, destination set for the left flank which housed Harry's trunk. Hrrrrg reached the trunk and "tagged" it with one large paw. To say Hrrrrg was surprised at disappearing was to say water is wet; a completely obvious statement.

* * *

Headmaster Ozpin was greatly surprised after he continued to monitor the duo's progress. The Teen-Grimm and the Ursa Major worked together like a team of hunters and huntresses in training at his school. He had watched how the teen observed the Ursa Major - King Taijitsu territory duel as the teen was in a tree by one of his cameras, only seen by the backup camera that watches a camera and cancels out he blind spots.

He then watched as The teen faced off against a Beowolf and a Boarbatusk. He was saddened when it looked like a boy with such potential was almost killed by the two Grimm. His eyes had widened when what could only be the Ursa Major from before helped the teen. This behaviour was unheard of with Grimm. This boy would definitely prove to be vital in the development of Remnant.

He watched when the known White Fang leader - Adam Taurus - and his partner known to all as "Donna" (He knew her real name was Blake Belladonna, as did Goodwitch) were aided against between forty and fifty Beowolves were ambushed by the teen, in the form of a Nevermore, and the Ursa. They fought well together here, too. The White Fang duo had seemed genuinely confused by the aide of two Grimm but looked appreciative nonetheless. This was a reason that Ozpin had leaned more towards the teen liked helping people than being a White Fang member or experiment. When the Teen-Grimm made everyone dive to the floor, he showed Ozpin why an Nevermore was so dangerous - an ordinary Grimm wouldn't have attempted to land and perform an attack that effected multiple enemies.

The final fight - with the Death Stalkers guarding a wooden trunk- proved to Ozpin that the teen had experience in a war or tactics. The disappearance of the teen, right before he hit the floor, surprised Headmaster Ozpin greatly. The clearing the territory duel had taken place in now housed the teen. the Ursa, however, was still fighting the other wo Grimm whilst making its' way to the trunk. The Ursa touched the trunk and both disappeared and appeared with the teen. This raised questions for the Headmaster.

_What was the teen's semblance?_

_Why didn't he use Aura to heal himself?_

_Was the Ursa really a person, too?_

_If so, did they have the same semblance?_

_How did he heal the Ursa so quickly?_

_Did he have multiple semblances?_

Whilst uncommon, the multiple semblances weren't unheard of. They appeared every couple of decades. These were just a couple of the questions that Ozpin wanted the answers to.

He looked at the monitors again, only to see the teen looking directly at the camera and waving. He decided that he would go and investigate.

As he walked into the clearing, the first thing he noticed was that a pressure he didn't realise was on him seemed to be lifted.

"Hello there, old creepy guy watching me all day." came a cheerful voice with an odd accent. It seemed to echo from all around him. He turned to see the teen and the Ursa.

"How did you know I was here?"

"uhh... Microscopic motion and heat detectors that I've been setting around all day?" he said, hoping that no more questions would be raised on the issue. Ozpin decided to let it slide. The teen obviously didn't want to tell him.

"How did you get to the Emerald Forest?" Ozpin asked Harry, not being him all from the sky.

"I fell." Harry stated monotonously. Ozpin sighed.

"From how high?" he asked the teen with a raised eyebrow. The teen paused, calculating the fall.

"About... 2 miles up." Was his reply. He might not have believed him, had he not seen him turn into a Nevermore on camera - however disrupted the image may have been.

"Does this... Entrance have anything to do with a King Taijitsu death, a Boarbatusk death and the death of over forty Beowolves by any chance?" Ozpin asked, already knowing the answer, testing the teen's honesty.

"You obviously already know about me and Hrrrrg meeting earlier. Your camera observed it. You also know about the Beowolf and Boarbatusk that ambushed me. Me and Hrrrrg dispatched them. I then came across the pack of Beowolves surrounding two individuals. Individuals who, despite what they may have done in the past, have good in them. One of them, anyway. Also, you forgot to mention the skirmish with the twin giant scorpions." the teen replied.

"Indeed, I did." he paused for a moment before realising that he didn't know the teen's name. "Forgive my rudeness - I am Headmaster Ozpin at Beacon Academy for upcoming Hunters and Huntresses."

"Harry Potter at your service. I will probably go by Raven Evans though."

"And why is that?" the Headmaster queried.

"I wish to leave my past behind. I had to slay a monster that was a terrorist in my home. He killed thousands. Once I did so, I realised the manipulations of my supposed friends. My old Headmaster almost forced me into a marriage contract with one of his follower's daughter." This was a unique response that Harry as telling him - he couldn't detect any lies.

"How, may I ask, were you forced into this contract?"

"Almost forced." Harry corrected. "Yes, you may ask. It was a unique... Semblance that he had which allowed him to... Tie Auras together. This was even as marriage amongst the people I come from." Ozpin could tell that it wasn't the complete truth but it was correct in most of the parts.

"Does this have anything at all to do it your ability to turn into one of the most feared Grimm of all? For that matter, does Hrrrrg share this ability?"

"Hrrrrg is a completely wild, and intelligent, Grimm who is not aggressive towards humans - or Faunus. Yes, it kind of has to do with my abilities."

"Why was your trunk so important? It obviously was important if you fought so many Grimm to retrieve it. Not many people would face a Beowolf and Boarbatusk along it two Death Stalkers just to retrieve and ordinary trunk."

"It isn't just n ordinary trunk." Harry scoffed. "It contains all of my supplies and weapons. It so contains a lot of money, old money - which was used to purchase gold coins that could be sold into Lien when I arrived here." Here, Ozpin scoffed.

"There is no way that a trunk so small could contain much items. A trunk containing as much money that you claim it to be wouldn't have supplies or weapons - they wouldn't fit!" Ozpin exclaimed, thinking Harry was trying to trick him. Instead of replying, the teen extended a hand and a trunk came flying through the air. It had an Ursa attacked to it: an Ursa Major.

"Look," He darted as he cut his finger with a dagger he pulled from his boot. He smeared the blood along the padlock and it opened when he hissed something at it. "Weapons." He called as he retrieved and opened a briefcase made of a steel alloy. It was either painted somehow or deep red was the natural colour. Inside the case were small weapons that looked like they were for action figures. Ozpin's eyes widened when Harry mutters a few words and they grew to their regular size. Ozpin then took note of the amount of weapons present. There was a short gun that looked like the machine pistols that some people use. There was three other guns - one had a scope, one had "iron sights" and the other had neither. There were twelve short throwing knives and two small axes that looked like they were thrown through the air. The Headmaster of Beacon also noticed the wo daggers so present in the case. The teen seemed to specialised n ranged combat, judging by his weapons. Looks, however, could be deceiving and Ozpin knew that too well.

"Interesting. How is it that you can shrink and grow them like that?"

"Magic" was the offhanded reply that he got. He growled in frustration.

"Why can't I sense your soul? For that matter, why can't I sense the aura that you've clearly been using?" Came two. Questions - read demands - from the Headmaster.

"Hmm.. I have no soul. Something to do it dying a couple of times." Harry paused, waiting for the gasp. He was disappointed when none came, so he carried on. "The reason you can't sense my Aura is..." Harry smirked when he saw the Headmaster leaning in "...Magic!" The frown that marred Headmaster Ozpin's face told Harry that his explanation wasn't believed.

"Moving on... Would you like to join Beacon, Harry? Not this year, of course - It is half way through the middle of the school year. Perhaps next year?"

"So I an be under your thumb? Not likely. I will, however be testing your recruits each year. Expect the entrance exam to get a whole lot more physical. I mean, I won't kill them but everyone needs a little beat-down from time to time - it prevents the arrogance from controlling the person. If some of your students beat me, I will consider joining Beacon. Until then, I will go my own way. Me and Hrrrrg will take care of some of the more... Difficult to handle Grimm in the forest. Don't expect there to be low amounts of Grimm, however; we will only hunt the worst Grimm and any that attack us. Non aggressive Grimm will be treated as civilians until proven otherwise.". Ozpin sighed, slightly annoyed that the boy wouldn't join Beacon. At the same time, he was relieved that the students would get more of a challenge each year - until one pair finally defeated Harry.

"Shall we meet here each year to discuss the entrance exam each year, then? I have a feeling that things are going to get a lot more interesting around here."

"Indeed. How can they be boring when trouble finds me multiple times each year? When does the initiation exam take place? I assume that it is near September?"

"Yes, students will arrive at Beacon on September the Fourth. The initiation to Beacon takes place the following day - Monday. This following school year, pupils will be expected to grab an artefact from a cave that happens to be a Death Stalker nest. I'm sure the addition of an "experienced" Nevermore and his partner Ursa Major would... Add to the experience. Ahhh, I can imagine their faces when they see an Ursa pull off such incredible battle tactics. Their surprise at a Nevermore that can teleport would also be quite... Interesting to watch. I will meet you here three hours before the exam begins. I will bring a map to show you the Death Stalker's nest then. Until then, you know where to find me if you end me." With that said, the Headmaster turned and left the clearing. The teen called out to him at that point.

"Meet me here every six weeks. I would like to know more about the surrounding area. That is, if you are able. If I need your assistance, I will let your camera know." With that said, a faint *Pop* was heard. The Headmaster turned; seeing either the teen, Grimm or the unusual trunk in the clearing. The only indication that anyone was actually in the clearing with him was the faint footprints of a teen and an Ursa.

* * *

"Where have you been?! I have been waiting for TWO hours for you to return from your "stroll" through the forest. A student wishes to speak with you."

"Glenda, my dear, I was out in he forest recruiting a student for next year." Glenda Goodwitch was shocked - If the Headmaster of Beacon was interested In someone, they must be quite talented.

"Did you succeed?" she inquired.

"No." was he only reply of Ozpin, her long-time friend. He sounded quite disheartened.

"I can say, however, next year's going to be so much fun!" he finished joyfully.

* * *

**Also, Don't forget that there is a Poll as to which Team that Harry should join whilst at Beacon. Despite what was said above, I DO plan on Harry joining. Yes, this does mean that he will receive a pretty big beatdown. Take that, "Overpowered" Harry! Also, there is a link to the Forums for my stories, if you would like to talk in general, I am usually on there when I can be. If not, I will know that there is a message left via E-mail and will reply within 24 hours.**

**Until next time.**

* * *

**Edited 28/02/15 - changed the chapter, fixed some mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Deathly Encounter

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay - My mobile decided that its' digitiser no longer wished to work. For those of you that don't know, this means that the touch screen (and buttons on the screen such as back and menu) no longer respond to touches. This chapter also took a little longer to write as it just didn't want to come out. Anyway, It's finally written and ready to put up, even though it's a little shorter than usual. Happy Christmas to you all!**

**LongbowOfThePoet**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"They need to obtain a single gold plated plastic bead. It is around the size of a hand. This will allow the candidates to properly see the 'Artefact'. The will be told that it is a 'Priceless Artefact' that needs to be retrieved. We have decided against warning them about you and Hrrrrg being present at the site. This will... Encourage the new students to think on their feet - most of them wouldn't prepare for a tactical Grimm. Be warned, there are a few exceptions to these normalities with this year's students."

Here, he handed Harry some images. They were photos of the candidates. Sixteen different people were participating this year.

"Four of them will likely prove to be a challenge to you."

He selected four photos. The photos showed four different individuals - two were males and the last two were female.

The first one, a male, wore a long pale green robe with short sleeves. The robe was unlike the robes that people in the wizard world wore and more like the type of robes that Harry imagined an unarmoured samurai would wear. The robe was fastened around the man's waist by a leather armoured belt. A five-layered sode was worn upon his left shoulder. In the picture, the figure also wore brown pants along with black-and-green boots He seemed to be muscular beneath his armour. He looked to be of Asian descent and had a large sword, a great-sword, for a weapon. It looked like it was heavy - Harry was used to lighter weapons such as his katana. The male was lightly tanned and looked to be around seven feet tall.

"Yatsuhashi. He is a great deal stronger than most of the other contestants. His sword, usually a two-handed weapon, is easily wielded with one hand by him. He likes to wield it with both hands so that he may hide his true strength. He surprises many opponents when he suddenly lifts the great-sword he wields with one hand. One of his most common displays of his strength is when he pummels the ground, creating a shockwave of debris straight towards his opponent."

Harry looked thoughtful at this revelation. He was already thinking of a strategy where he could beat this teen. After several moments, Harry decided that he should separate him from a group - if he was with anybody - and wear him down gradually with various illusions and tricks. One such trick being a porter. An illusion he could create would be transfiguring stones and pebbles into miniature figures of himself and enlarging them, as well as enchanting them to move and attack Yatsuhashi.

"How will each contestant arrive at the specified location? Will they be alone or with others?" Harry enquired.

"Each contestant will enter the forest with a teammate. By the time they reach the Death Stalker's nesting cave, each pair should have joined up with another pair, forming their group for their time at Beacon. After much considering, all of the teaching staff have decided that it would be best to pair Yatsuhashi with a Faunus named Velvet Scarlatina. Many people think she is shy. I, however, merely think she doesn't like violence. She is a very submissive girl but she tries to hide it. This is likely due to her being a rabbit Faunus." Ozpin replied, explaining various elements of this years' entrance exam to Harry.

"Can you show me the location of this nest?"

"Sure," Ozpin said, bringing his Holo phone out "We are here." Headmaster Ozpin pointed at what looked like a small clearing on the East side of the Emerald Forest. "The 'artefacts' are here" Here, he pointed at a small brown dot a small distance north-west. "I would like you to protect these gold-plated plastic beads, making each contestant face you as a pair, or group, so that they are tested to their very limits."

"Will do." As Harry said this, Ozpin gave Harry a second photo.

The second image showed one of the females. She was a pale-white girl who had long, brown rabbit-like ears. She was, presumably, the Faunus mentioned earlier - Velvet Scarlatina. In this photo, she looked to be about 5'5 feet tall and she had brown hair with matching brown eyes. She wore a white, form-fitting tank top which had a collar, lined with black, and a pink bow neatly tied just below the collar. She was wearing a long-sleeved jacket of a dark-brown colour. The jacket came down, around her chest, covering her shirt. She wore a pair of dark-brown shorts over a pair of form-fitting black leggings that came just below her hips. The most noticeable armour that she wore was golden spaulders, as well as golden vambraces, and a similar belt. The tops of her leggings, however, are protected by bands of similar gold. Both of her heels and all of her toes are likewise protected. Harry couldn't see a weapon but that didn't mean she didn't have one. For all Harry knew about her, she could be a hand-to-hand fighter. In the picture, Velvet seemed wary and also seemed to expect an attack at any moment.

_Perhaps there is a reason she is 'shy'_ Harry thought.

Seemingly reading Harry's thoughts, Professor Ozpin spoke up.

"I see that you've noticed that she isn't as shy as she seems. I think she is being hunted by an anti-Faunus extremist or the White Fangs are pressuring her - or someone she cares about - into joining. I must say, I didn't expect you to meet the White Fang's leader -Adam Taurus - before I first met you three months ago." At this, Harry raised an eyebrow before scanning his memories of the day he first met Ozpin. And Hrrrrg. Also, he saved the man and the woman from the pack of Beowolves.

"Are you still trying to figure out why I helped this 'Adam Taurus' and the female who was present with him?" Harry asked with a twinkle in his eyes, showing his enjoyment at being mysterious.

"Sort of. At first I thought you could be a White Fang member - or a recruit. I then thought about it a bit more and eventually came to the realisation that you simply helped them for two reasons. One, they were in danger. Two, they weren't a threat to you. Is that correct?"

"Partly." was Harry's short reply

"Can you tell me what was incorrect?"

"Sure." After a few seconds, Headmaster Ozpin's left eyebrow began to twitch. It took him a whole minute to realise that he hadn't worded the question properly and quickly corrected himself.

"What is it that I had incorrect, if I may inquire?" Professor Ozpin asked with an arched eyebrow

"You may. It is to my understanding that Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fangs you mentioned, would have readily attacked us. He has become power hungry and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. His lust for power, however, is only beaten by one thing - his self-preservation. So, on the contrary, I _was_ at risk of one of the two attacking me. The female was leaning towards the desertion of said criminal organization and may or may not have been persuaded to leave by two 'rogue' Grimm helping against that pack of Beowolves." At hearing this, Ozpin's mind was made - he was going to request this young man to teach at Beacon until he was ready to enrol as a student. Beforehand, he wasn't sure about hiring the young man in front of him as he was clearly dangerous but he also was a 'loose cannon'. The term being used as Headmaster Ozpin didn't have a clue which side - if any - Harry was on.

"I would like to offer you a temporary position at Beacon. Your role as a teacher would be preparing the students for the combat that lies ahead of them. Many students have never faced a Grimm before whereas others have been hunting Grimm since a young age. Should you accept, your job would be to bring all students to a level of tactical thinking with which they would be prepared for the unexpected." He paused, watching Harry's face carefully.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Harry shouted with a smirk, startling Ozpin.

"Yes, yes. But did you have to shout?"

"No, not really. One of my tutors, however, had a habit of shouting the same words at random intervals. He was paranoid to the point of hysterical obsession." Harry looked sad as he remembered Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. "That still didn't save his life though." He finished with a grimace.

"It is very wise to be alert on a battlefield. I hope that you can pass this on to the students."

"I haven't agreed to become a teacher." 'Yet' Harry thought. Little did he know that the older man opposite him had the same thought at the same time as him - they both wanted Harry to teach.

"How much do you want?"

"How much of what?"

"How much Lien do you want for each day of teaching?"

"None. I already have so much money that I barely know what to do with half of it. If you could merely show me where I could sell solid gold coins, roughly this size" Here, Harry gestured with his hands, giving Headmaster Ozpin a general idea as to the size of each coin.

"That is agreeable. I can show you the best place to trade for Faunus, Humans or a mixed market. Which would you prefer?"

"I would rather all three. I have so many of these coins that if some went missing I would never know." _'Not that any ever would go missing' _Harry added to himself.

"Would you like a tour of Beacon on your first day? You are welcome to join us when we show the successful applicants the campus basic everyday rooms, such as the cafeteria, the classrooms, the quest hall, the meeting hall and the combat arenas."

"I thank you for your offer but I would prefer to explore Beacon for myself. If it is anything like my old school, I am sure that there are many wonders to find at Beacon."

"Very well then. I will meet you at the school's front entrance an hour after the initiations, should you still be conscious." Professor Ozpin finished with a smirk.

"Of course. I will be there. Shall we continue assessing the new students now?"

"Of course." Ozpin picked the third image, a female with short brown hair.

If Harry looked closely, he could see that there were stars on one side of her face that transitions from dark-brown to red. She has wavy locks of hair on one side of her face. She was about 6 foot tall and looked to have a confident stride. Her skin was quite pale, in Harry's opinion. She wore a chocolate coloured long shirt with a dark-brown corset. In the picture, she also wore long, dark-brown trousers with ribbons along the left side, as well as a black belt containing bullets - underneath another belt with a golden buckle that was shaped like crosshairs.

A drape of a black skirt hung from her right side in the image. On her feet, she wore a pair of long, dark-brown high-heeled boots with buckles on them. She wore a dark brown beret upon her head and a pair of black sunglasses. She wore a pair of black gloves on her hands.

Upon closer inspection, Harry noticed that she wore a bracelet with a black rose as decoration. He also noticed the necklaces that she wore.

She looked like a model or a fashion designer. She didn't look dangerous - but Harry knew that looks could be deceiving. She had a black bandolier strap on her shoulder. The strap held a medium sized black shoulder bag with gold studs, which Harry guessed to be her weapon - she had nothing else on her person that resembled a weapon. He knew from experience that a handbag - and a shoulder bag wasn't _that_ much different - hurt when you got hit by it, especially if it was heavy.

"Coco, another promising student. She is very fashionable, even on a battlefield. However, she knows that there is a time and a place for her make-up - the battlefield isn't one of them when people are in danger. She is very confident and is a natural leader, which is why she will be selected as her that's leader. She will be paired with Fox, the last young man on the list of people to look out for during this test."

"One question, if I may?" At saying this, he paused waiting for confirmation, which he received in the form of a nod, before continuing. "What is the policy on teacher-student relationships here?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that was beginning to form.

"They are generally forbidden. It doesn't, after all, do well for the school's reputation if such news got out." Headmaster Ozpin replied with a meaningful glance.

_'I guess I may be joining next year then, after all._' "Curses, foiled again." Harry stated monotonous. He grew serious once more before asking "Can Hrrrrg participate in my lessons?

"Most definitely. Be warned, the students will likely attack Hrrrrg and he-"

"It. Grimm are genderless. All of them are."

"Yes, I will say him for simplicity. He will likely be assaulted in the class."

"Not if I can help it. He, as you say, is my friend and I happen to have so little friends left right now. Especially after I found out that I was being used for my wealth and fame. I had two, maybe three, friends left that were real friends who saw me as me, not as a famous or rich child."

"If I may ask, how did you become famous?"

"A madman by the name of Tom Riddle murdered my parents with his semblance. He tried the same with me but I was the first one to ever survive this semblance which ripped the soul out of the target's body. My soul, I don't know why, was not ripped out of my body." Ozpin looked thoughtful and a theory as to how he could turn into a Grimm popped into his head.

"Have you always been able to transform into a Grimm? I may have an idea as to what happened."

"No. The transformations are more of a... Recent turn of events. I would love to hear your theory though. It may just be in the top ten theories that I've heard up until this point."

"Well, I think that this semblance turned your other form into a Grimm when it "ripped" your soul out of your body. I'm assuming that your people could transform as well?" the last part was more of a question than an assumption.

"Yes. My father could turn into a stag. My family were betrayed by a man who could turn into a rat. My godfather could turn into a grim."

"Really, what kind of Grimm?" Ozpin asked, mistaking the type of grim - never hearing of the large dog that was believed to bring bad luck.

"It wasn't a Grimm that he could turn into. Where I come from, there is an animal that looks like a large black dog. It is believed to bring bad luck. He could turn into one. It is even spelled differently - 'Gee', 'Ahre', 'Aye', 'Ehm' not 'Gee', 'Ahre', 'Aye', 'Ehm', 'Ehm'. Anyway, continuing, everybody I knew had the ability to turn into an animal but not everybody was strong enough to turn into them. One of the people who was friendly with me for my fame could have turned into a large scaly winged dinosaur that breathes fire - if he was strong enough. Luckily, he wasn't."

"Yes, thank you for that. I am well aware of what a dragon is." Ozpin drawled sarcastically, doing an impressive impression of Snape. "But what is a dinosaur? The idea intrigues me." Ozpin asked, continuing.

"Where I come from they died out a long time ago. However, picture a Grimm with two large legs alongside two short arms - and a large head - and enlarge it to the size of a Goliath then sharpen the teeth and you get the most feared of them all - the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Grimm that I described would be called a Creep, I believe."

"Th... That's horrible!" Ozpin gasped.

"Not all dinosaurs were like this. Some were peaceful and left humans alone."

"It's a relief that not all of them were aggressive though I must say that we're lucky that we didn't have such large beasts to become Grimm. Anyway, what do you think of my theory?"

"It is possible. It is sad to realise that I could have been an Everfall." at Ozpin's odd look, he elaborated. "You see, where I'm from, there is a now extinct bird that could rapidly shoot feathers from each wing. From what I've been told, a guy who we call 'Herpo the Foul' began experimenting upon animals. He removed the souls from many creatures - Rhinoceros, Everfalls, Snakes, Bears, African Elephants and Werewolves. It is believed that he is the cause of the Grimm. He was also believed to be the source of the forest invention that I've come across. Whilst he may have used the soul traps, I think it was a man before him that made the soul traps. They caught fragments of the soul when the user tore it by performing murder with no remorse at all. The more of a soul missing, the more insane the person became. Tom Riddle split his soul seven times, leaving only a fragment of his sanity and original semblance strength behind."

"Semblances don't have strengths - You're lying to me."

"If I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me."

"Humour me."

"I'll need your word you won't tell anyone. Once you give it, it will be physically impossible to tell anyone who doesn't already know."

"I, Headmaster Ozpin give my word that I shall speak of this important secret to nobody who doesn't already know of it and swear to only tell those who are similarly sworn. I so swear upon my Aura."

"I so witness and bind with my magic." With this said, there was a bright flash of green with a tinge of white, Ozpin's Aura and Harry's Magic binding him to his secret. At hearing Harry saying about magic, Ozpin's eyes widened.

"I told Glynda that these coming years would be interesting but she didn't believe me. I just didn't realise how interesting things were going to get."

"We strayed so far off topic. I believe you were showing me the last applicant that I needed to be wary of, Fox I believe he was called." Saying that, Harry summoned the picture from Ozpin's hand wandlessly.

Fox was a dark skinned male of around 6 feet and two inches tall. He had burnt orange coloured hair that looked wild and messy, not unlike Harry's hair. The dark-skinned teen in the image had a long fringe with a cowlick on the side. His eyes appeared to be completely white and his arms are covered in scars, presumably where his weapons - a pair of blades attached to each arm - failed to deflect a strike from claws or another weapon. The most noticeable feature on Fox's face, however, was a vertical scar along the corner of his mouth. Fox wore a sleeveless, muted orange zipper-vest which had black lining on his torso. He also wore a pair of black jeans and brown lace-up shoes. There were several touches attached to his belt. He wore a pair of long black gloves, presumably covering up more scars.

"Fox, a human who has spent a bit too much time in the sun." Ozpin began.

"You can't go around saying things like that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why not?" Headmaster Ozpin asked.

"Because it isn't right. People have feelings, you know. Faunus too. The only difference between us is they have features of an animal, giving them superior senses." Harry scolded the old Headmaster stood in front of him.

"Well, yes. Anyway, Fox's scars are from his numerous battles for his continued survival-"

"You don't say"" Harry muttered, interrupting Ozpin.

"If I may contin-"

"You may."

With a frustrated look on his face, Ozpin continued. "He is very agile and is a person who reveals very little of himself, a dark horse if you will."

"Please, stop with the puns. My godfather, Sirius, used his name as a pun every chance he got."

"Are you being serious?" Ozpin asked with a smirk. He lost that smirk when Harry smiled sweetly at him, a smile that looked more sinister than anything else.

"I have enough information. All I need to know now is what time tomorrow the student will begin."

"One hour past mid-day."

"Perfect. Now, I must go, Headmaster, I don't want to leave Hrrrrg wondering where I am." With this said, Harry turned and begun leaving the clearing.

When he neared the edge, Professor Ozpin called out to him again.

"The others are used to mindless beasts and will need to push themselves to their limits and think on their feet!" Ozpin called out to Harry's retreating figure, wondering if he could hear him or not.

"The spell will wear off in a day or so." was his only reply, leaving Headmaster Ozpin wondering what Harry was talking about.

As he walked past, students stopped what they were doing and stared at him, putting their hands over their mouths to prevent their smiles from being seen or to hide their giggles. Not that Headmaster Ozpin realised this, of course. He had dismissed Harry's last message as nothing of importance, a way of keeping him vigilant. Headmaster Ozpin dismissed this abnormal behaviour as kids changing constantly over the years. Perhaps this was a new trend that started overnight and was a way of respecting their elders. As he walked into the dining hall, he noticed some students were talking to themselves and weren't even acknowledging his arrival. He was upset at the lack of respect of the pupils in the dining hall and barked

"Why didn't any of you respect me when I walked in? All the other students I passed respected me." The response was instantaneous - hands went to the mouths if all students and most of the staff (Harry wasn't present so he couldn't respect him).

"Finally, it took you long enough!" Headmaster Ozpin barked out harshly. Someone snickered and that set the rest of them off. The students, and teachers were all laughing, as if he was some kind of joke. Even the normally strict and stoic Glynda Goodwitch. His meal forgotten, Headmaster Ozpin retreated to his office, thinking about his meeting with the mysterious young man. As he headed to his office, he listened to parts of conversations in the crowded hallways.

"...can't believe he died his hair..."

"...pink really suits him..."

"...doesn't look like he had a clue..."

"...just texted me... Embarrassed himself in public..."

"...caught it all on video..."

"...going senile?"

Their conversations thoroughly amused Headmaster Ozpin for the rest of the journey to is office as he tried to work out the individual or individuals who seemed to be the centre of the proverbial stage today.

He unlocked his office and was immediately horrified at what he saw. He had a mirror just behind his desk and saw himself as soon as he walked in. He now had bright pink hair and came to a realisation - it was him that everyone was talking about. The students weren't respecting him, they were laughing at him, he realised moments later. It was then that he realised what his newest member of staff had meant. Ozpin had a meeting with the staff tonight, also. That would be difficult to stay awake through without being embarrassed by magic.

"I'm telling you, Hrrrrg, his manipulations run as deep as Dumbledore's. They are far more subtler, however. If I wasn't reading his mind, I wouldn't have noticed, however."

Hrrrrg merely grunted in response.

"Fine, be that way. I guess I just won't teach you how to use a gun. No skin off my back." Harry said with a playful smirk. He would teach Hrrrrg regardless. If it meant keeping a friend alive, he would do it - regardless of the repercussions.

Hrrrrg's eyes widened and it whined in sadness. Harry's smirk turned into a predatory smile.

"Only joking. Firstly, I WILL teach you to speak. I will, during this time, make a band that will go around your neck - like a collar - or a band which will go around one of your legs - like a bracelet. Should both of these be unacceptable, I will have two choices - some kind of ear-tag or another accessory such as a headband. After you can speak - to my satisfaction - and can successfully take a human form, I will teach you how to use human weaponry and will either buy or make you your own that you can use. After all, we don't want to make it easy on any opponents now, would we?"

Hrrrrg merely shook its head in response. Having nothing else to do, Harry sent Hrrrrg ahead to scout out the initiation test's location, a cave that was also a Death Stalker nest. Whilst he was waiting for Hrrrrg to mentally list the dangers and vantage points nearby where they see added tomorrow, Harry enlarged his trunk and took out a book - **_A Beginners' Guide to Runes, Wards and Runic Warding by Helga Muzzleby_**. It was a book that was stored in the Black family vault. When he asked for the contents of his vaults to be packed into trunks, the goblins packed EVERYTHING - including any dust (such as from the Potter Vault which hadn't been used since Charlus Potter was Head of House.

Harry opened the book and scanned the first page. Unusually, for what Harry had seen of wizards, the first page was a contents page.

_Chapter 1: What are runes?_

_Chapter 2: Basics of Warding_

_Chapter 3: Uses of Runes in Warding_

_Chapter 4: Runic Languages_

_Chapter 5: How to apply Runes_

_Chapter 6: Useful Wards and Charms to know whilst Warding_

_Chapter 7: Identifying a Runic Ward_

_Chapter 8: Weaving a Ward (Beginner)_

_Chapter 9: Ward Breaking for Dummies_

_Chapter 10: Advanced Ward Breaking_

_Chapter 11: Ward Weaving (Advanced)_

_Chapter 12: Blood Wards_

_Chapter 13: Identifying Magical Traps_

_Chapter 14: Breaking Magical Traps_

_Chapter 15: An Introductory Guide to Masterful Warding_

_Chapter 16: Twelve Ways to Identify a Runes Masters' Abode_...

The more chapters that Harry read, the more he realised that it wasn't a book - it was multiple books written in one place. Harry also noticed that. The book he was reading was published in 1406 and many of the books within no longer existed, to his knowledge. The 'Chapter' that caught his attention the most, however, was Chapter 43.

..._Chapter 43: Parsel-Wards: Making and Breaking_

Harry flicked through the pages, intent on getting to chapter 43. Eventually, Harry arrived at the first page of "Chapter 43" and began reading.

**Parsel-Wards are more powerful than most other wards. Like Blood Wards, all Wards created via Parselmagic are intent based. They were originally used to protect a healers' patients from people who meant harm to said patients. Salazar Slytherin was rumoured to have created a secret chamber inside his Chamber of Secrets that was protected by Parsel Wards. They were rumoured to protect the room from people who committed the worst of sins, the worst possible thing they could do. This meant that murderers and other such scum that stumbled across the chamber could not use the contents for ill purpose. I, Ignatius Slytherin, discovered the contents of Great, Great, Great Grandfather's, Salazar's, hidden chamber within the Chamber of Secrets, as it has been named. Inside the Hidden Chamber lies one of the four guardians of Hogwarts Institution of Learning - Sasha the Basilisks. Fawkes the Phoenix being one other and Stan the Gargoyle being another. The final guardian being Gryffin the Sorting Hat who controls all of the wards that are tied to the four converging Ley Lines and protect Hogwarts Institution of Learning. Hogwarts is a key point in magical lines - Ley Lines. Not many sites have this many lines crossing. For those uninformed, Ley Lines can power wards tied to them, allowing them to survive without the caster until they are broken. The more Ley Lines, the more protected the area can permanently be. This is not to say that powerful wards cannot be erected upon a site with no Ley Lines - they can but they require the caster to strengthen them each month or year, depending upon the strength of the wards. The Black Family's House is an example of a heavily worded manor upon two converging Ley Lines. This allows the Blacks to place their wards - such as a fidelius and a muggle repelling ward - that will not fade unless broken.**

Harry was so engrossed in reading, he didn't notice that he had attracted an audience until Hrrrrg returned and growled at the intruders, protective of Harry.

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed when they found that he was surrounded by Grimm. He summoned his weapons case from his trunk. He quickly opened the case and withdrew his Pindad Assault Rifle. Harry took the safety setting off and surveyed his surroundings better than his startled glance. There were two Death Stalkers observing him warily to his one-oh-clock. Hrrrrg was to his eight-oh-clock and Hrrrrg was watching another Ursa - an Ursa Minor - to Harry's nine-oh-clock. There was a Creep and two Beowolves to Harry's eleven-oh-clock and a Nevermore perched in a tree to his four-oh-clock. Harry was angry with himself that he had allowed seven Grimm to sneak up on him undetected. He decided that he would bring out and learn from any ward books he had as soon as he could. It would definitely be worth it if he could learn those intention based Parselmagic Wards. If not, he could always find a way to replicate a weaker version in Latin. Harry decided that once he had dealt with these pesky Grimm he would look through the titles of the books in each trunk and would also see if there were any ledgers that stated what books or notes of books he had and if they offered theory, practical demonstration, a mixture of both or if they were full of rubbish like Gilderoy Lockhart's 'adventures' or the books about himself as a child.

Harry's thoughts were disrupted by one of the Death Stalkers darting forwards at him. Predictably, the Death Stalker swung one pincer at Harry, its' left pincer, before swinging the right pincer immediately afterwards with a slash at Harry's shoulder. Harry sidestepped the first swing and he leaned back just far enough to avoid the second pincer. A growl from behind him told Harry that Hrrrrg was intimidating the others, trying to make this a "fair" one on one fight between Harry and this Death Stalker. The Death Stalker continued its' assault by using its' tail and aiming for Harry's head – which it missed when Harry rolled backwards. Hrrrrg's intimidation failed as Harry was then charged at by the Creep that was watching him. The Creep charged straight at Harry, looking like it intended to wrap its powerful jaws around one of his legs or arms. At the last second, it lunged at Harry, taking him by surprise – he knew next to nothing about this type of Grimm as it was a relatively new discovery, being a Grimm that mostly favoured being underground in caverns. The Creep bowled Harry over whilst raking his back with the claws upon the only two limbs on its body. Hrrrrg charged at the Grimm, roaring 'his' challenge at it. The Creep returned the roar and began running at Hrrrrg. They both collided but Hrrrrg had superior strength and was much better armoured, having bone plates covering most of 'his' body. Getting too engrossed in the fight between his friend and the relatively unknown Grimm, Harry had taken his focus off of the Death Stalker that he was fighting and because of this, the Death Stalker was able to sneak up on him once more. It grabbed an arm in each pincer and closed its' claws, cutting Harry's arms. Once this was done, the Death Stalker released the heavily bleeding Harry. Harry's arms hung limply at his sides. Harry wandlessly summoned his trunk that was magically decreased in size. He enlarged it with a burst of magic and wordlessly summoned a pain reliever potion vial from his trunk. He levitated it to his mouth and took a small sip. He then let the magic holding it, making it clatter to the ground with the rest of its' contents spilling over the floor. After this was done, Harry obtained the other potions, as well as the few Phoenix tears he had in case of emergencies. With his last conscious thought, Harry contacted Hrrrrg through their mental link that allowed them to understand each other and told Hrrrrg what to do with each potion vial after Hrrrrg had transported him to the Infirmary of Beacon, where he now teaches as of a few hours ago. With that done, Harry passed out. His last vision was of Hrrrrg standing victorious over a broken Creep – which now lay in about 6 pieces near Hrrrrg.

* * *

**For those of you wondering, Charlus Potter is James Potter's father. He married Dorea Black (a relation of Sirius Black, yes - his Great Aunt) and they had one child - James Potter, who proceeded to marry a muggleborn - Lily Evans - and had Harry Potter at age twenty whilst living in Godric's Hollow under the Fidelius Charm. Also, The book mention in this chapter as well as the author do not actually exist and I made them up under the sole purpose of Harry learning to ward. Divination and CoMC that he took from year 3 onwards were pretty useless (well, not CoMC but it IS useless in Remnant).**

**Anyways, Happy Holidays to you all. Hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

**Edited 28/02/15 - fixed some errors in the chapter**


	5. Chapter 5 - New Start

**Grimm Destiny Chapter 5 **

He woke up just as something small landed on his nose. It was light and had six legs. He ignored it until it began moving, tickling his nose further with each movement. He wrinkled his nose in annoyance - a tactic that rewarded him with a faint buzzing sound as the offending fly flew off. His minor victory didn't last long, however, as the fly returned after flying around the area a couple of times. Harry let out a puff of hot air at the fly, forcing it to take off or attempt to survive with damaged wings because of the sudden force. This time it took longer to return but it landed on his closed lips. Harry let out a last puff of air. This time, someone nearby noticed and came over - the fly had also launched itself back into the air, annoyed at all the disturbances. There was a sound of something moving quickly before the air before a slight thump indicated a small and light object hitting the floor.

"It's good to see that you're finally awake, sir." an indistinguishable voice came from nearby. Harry still didn't know where he was, if he was in a hostile environment or even who he was with - Hrrrrg certainly didn't speak English and the other person obviously didn't know him. Nor did Hrrrrg speak in a feminine voice.

Harry opened his eyes slowly, groaning as sunlight assaulted his vision, forcing him to close his eyes again for a moment while he recovered.

"Who are you and where am I currently? Also, how long have I been here?" Harry asked the person near him, wherever he, or she, was.

"You have been here for three days. I must say, whatever happened must have been deadly - your arms were completely crushed. You have been staying in the spare room of our house - me and my twin sister own this house. I am Melanie. My sister found you in our garden with an Ursa Major standing guard over your battered body. It wouldn't let either of us close to you for at least an hour. Our boss wasn't happy that we were so late. I have watched over you in the Grimm's absence" was the reply from the female.

Harry opened his eyes to see a pale girl who looked to be in her late teens. She was sitting between the bed he was lying on and the wall, on a plain wooden chair. As his eyes explored the room, he saw a small black dot in the middle of a dirty wooden floor. Harry identified it as the fly which was pestering him when he had just woken up. He then remembered the female, Melanie, and memorized her appearance.

She had waist length black hair and jade green coloured eyes that were highlighted by a heavy layer of cyan makeup. She wore a strapless white dress that had a cyan lining. She wore a white scarf around her neck and a white flower was noticeable above her left ear. There was a silver pad with cyan and white feathers on her left shoulder. She wore white gloves with the left glove partly covered by a small silver bracer. There was a bow at the centre of her bodice, at the top. Around her waist was a silver chain belt and there was a pair of cyan wings on her lower back. Her weapons of choice were, presumably, the pair of white heels that had blades attached to them.

"Well, if you're done staring, we have much to discuss." The newly identified Melanie commented, making Harry flush in embarrassment for being caught staring at her.

"Yes, I agree." came another feminine voice from the doorway.

Harry looked over to the doorway and slowly sat up. As he did so, he observed the appearance of the other person who found him.

The person, likely to be Melanie's twin sister, was leaning against the doorframe. She had short black hair and shared the same shade of jade green that her sister had, except for the fact that her eyes were highlighted by a heavy layer of red makeup. She wore a strapless red dress with black lining. It seemed to be made from old newspapers as there were still articles visible on the dress. There was a large red and white flower above her left ear and she had black fur on both shoulders that was held on by a dark-grey chain across her front. She wore red gloves that were clawed and had a black bow tied around her waist, as opposed to Melanie's belt. She wore red stilettos on her feet which had very high heels.

Harry also noted that both girls seemed confident and possibly arrogant in regards to their abilities.

"I suppose we do. What happened to Hrrrrg?" at their blank looks, he elaborated. "The Ursa Major?"

"Oh, the Grimm. I don't know. Did you see where the Major went, Miltia?" Melanie asked her twin.

"Oh. Hmm. Nope. I think it went towards the Emerald forest though. Definitely towards Beacon. I'm Miltiades Malachite, by the way. Nice to meet you, Mister stranger who was lying on the floor." Harry inwardly cursed himself for forgetting the manners that his... relatives... had initially beaten into him at a young age.

"My name is Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you both, despite the circumstances of our meeting." Harry said with a small grimace as he recalled his encounter with the Grimm. He wondered how many survived, if any, for Hrrrrg to be able to escape with him. "I also wish to thank whichever one of you gave me my... Medicine." He finished, altering it slightly so he wouldn't sound completely insane.

"What medicine?" both the girls asked at the same time, with a raised left eyebrow, reminding Harry of the Wesley twins.

"You didn't give me my Medicine?" Harry asked in confusion. "How are my arms healed then? Bones don't just fix over a couple of days." Harry stated. 'Or do they?' He mused 'I always thought that I healed a little too fast for an average wizard... unless... of course!'

"Uh are you okay, Harry?" Miltia asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just realised something. So, what kind of questions did you have for me?"

"For a start, how did you get into such a state?" was the first question from Melanie.

"Well, I was reading in the Emerald Forest when-"

"You were reading in the Emerald Forest? How stupid could you be?" Miltia interrupted.

"Obviously very. I haven't been in the area for very long and am still learning about the dangerous areas around the continent. Obviously, the Emerald Forest is one of the more... dangerous places to stay. My first day there saw me fighting multiple types of Grimm as well as meeting with the... unique... Headmaster not long afterwards." Harry stated as if everybody did it.

"Okay, carry on, please." Melanie requested.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I was reading in the Emerald Forest when I heard a growl. I looked up to see myself surrounded by multiple Grimm. We fought against them but I was caught by a lack of attention on the Death Stalkers in the offending group. I was caught by a Death Stalker's pincers and it crushed my arms. Simple as that."

"What were you even doing in the forest if you were ambushed there on your first day?!" Miltia demanded him to answer.

"It was where I lived" he replied with a shrug before continuing "I was approached by the headmaster who offered me a place as a student, which I refused, before offering me a job as a teacher." Harry explained.

At this, both girls looked downcast, Melanie more than Miltia.

"What's wrong with you two?" Harry asked them, noticing the sudden mood change.

"Don't mind us. It's nothing." Miltia waved him off but Harry still wasn't deterred.

"Melanie, what's wrong? Was it something I said or did?" He asked the more emotional girl this time, hoping for answers.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... We've been trying to get into Beacon for years. We either haven't been skilled enough or we haven't managed to raise enough money. Each year, the student who shows the most promise gets their tuition for the duration of their stay at Beacon payed for them. As you may have noticed, we aren't rich." she replied softly. "And you being offered a place so readily just saddened me. Probably Miltia too, even though she may not show it as much."

At this, Harry was angry. He decided that he would sponsor both to go to Beacon. He just needed one thing from them - either one of them.

"Hmmm. If I told you that I could get you both into Beacon, likely this year, what would you say?" He asked.

Melanie's eyes brightened considerably. Miltia's eyes also brightened but it wasn't as notable and she was definitely more wary and suspicious about it.

"And what's the catch?" Miltia asked him warily.

'am I this suspicious of other people too?' Harry mused. "I just need one thing from you girls." When he said this, Miltia began moving closer to him, anger clearly seen when Harry watched her.

"See, Melanie, didn't I tell you that he was probably a sick bastard like our ex-boss, Young, is?" when she finished saying this, she was right next to Harry, half way through punching him. Her fist was reared back whilst her other hand held him in place. Her fist connected to his face and before Harry registered what had just happened, he had a broken nose.

Harry sighed. He closed his eyes 'in pain' and internally channelled his magic towards his face, healing his nose and the area around it. The real reason that he closed his eyes was that him channelling his magic internally gave him a side effect of his eyes glowing like the killing curse. He had seen the effects that it had on Headmaster Dumbledore - a twinkle of his eyes. Not that he knew that then.

"I take it you don't know someone who can exchange gold for money then?" Harry asked with a sigh.

Melanie gasped at what her twin sister had done - possibly prevented the only chance they had at getting into Beacon. Similarly, Miltia's eyes widened as once again, she had come to the wrong conclusion, possibly costing them a lot. The last time, she had misjudged the situation and the White Fang had murdered their parents because she urged her sister to join the Axe Gang with her. A tear slid down her cheek in the first time in over a decade - the last time being at her parent's death.

"I'm so sorry Melanie." She whispered. "Please don't take this from her, Harry. Even if it costs me my opportunity. Please, this was my decision." she was beginning to babble hysterically so Harry decided to commandeer the situation.

"Miltiades, sit." He ordered, indicating at the bed. She took this as a wrong meaning as she sat leant up against him. He carried on regardless of her assumption.

"Miltia, I'm not holding this against you. It was a poor choice of words on my part. Also, from what Melanie has said, it was you who tried helping me first. So, I. Guess we are pretty even right now." he said, putting an arm around the girl who had just broken his nose.

"So.. so you're not going to punish Melanie because of what I just did?" she questioned cautions. He shook his head and she launched herself at him in a hug.

"Whoa. Easy there." Harry said to the more reserved twin, though he had a faint smile on his face. "So, about that request?"

"Yes. I know a place who would buy gold at a reasonable price. How much of it do you have? Also, how much of it is actually pure gold? Are there any impurities in it or was it made by a master blacksmith?" Miltiade asked inquisitively.

"I have a _lot_ of it. Also, as far as I am aware, it is all pure gold - no impurities. I suppose it was smelted and shaped by many different... people. You see, where I am from, there was a... tribe of people who masterfully handled metals of all kinds of strengths. They were the best that I've seen at what they do. They made my weapons." as soon as he finished, both girls' eyes shot open - they had assumed he was a brawler who fought with hands and possibly feet. Now that he had confirmed that he had _multiple_ weapons, they wondered where they were. No sane person would leave them behind. Not with so many bloodthirsty Grimm around.

"So where _are_ your weapons?" Melanie asked curiously. When he turned to look at her, a look that said 'where do you think they are', he noticed she had let go of him and settled near the other end of the bed. She mistook the meaning of the look and quickly followed on with a "If you don't mind telling us, that is."

"They are... around. Somewhere," He replied evasively. "I think."

Miltiades looked thoughtful at this, now thinking that the Grimm that had watched over him was one of his weapons.

"Could you show me some of them? After all, from your wandering eyes, I can tell that you've found our weapons by now." she said with a devious smirk visible on her face.

Harry, turning red again, merely summoned his trunk with a flick of his wrist. When nothing happened, he frowned. He tried a second time, channelling more power into the summoning charm. His left pocket shook a little but no tiny matchbox-sized trunk flew out. Harry gave up and put his hand in the pocket which shook and fished around in it for the trunk. After a minute, he grasped it and pulled his hand out. Noticing the twins look of confusion. Before either could comment, Harry told the pair "Be patient the weapons are inside."

Harry placed the miniature trunk on the floor and dispelled the shrinking charm on it, making the trunk grow back to its original size. At seeing this, both Miltia's and Melanie's eyes widened at Harry's use of "Aura". Harry cut his palm with a wandless 'Diffindo' and smeared his hand on his trunk's lock to verify his identity to the blood wards the Goblins had placed on the trunk. As he opened it, he used a wandless 'Lumos' to make it seem like vast riches were being unveiled (even though it actually was). Harry quickly grabbed his weapon case out and closed the trunk using a conjured gust of wind. The trunk immediately closed with an audible _click_, signifying that it locked itself again.

Harry tapped the case of weapons in his hand, twice in quick succession, and the case enlarged to its original size. Having seen more or less the same from the trunk, neither were that surprised - mostly just curious at the strange use of 'Aura'. Harry hissed the password for his weapons case, 'open' in Parceltongue, which raised another question in the twins. Both had so many more questions that they wanted to ask but neither wanted to anger their sponsor in fear of him no longer sponsoring them.

Harry turned to face the twin sisters once more, now holding an open weapon case full of what looked like toy weapons that an action figure would use. He picked up his first weapon, his Pindad SS1-V1 assault rifle. The now emerald-green assault rifle had a new colour charm on it, like each of his other weapons, as well as a dark-blue emblem upon the stock and ammunition clip. The emblem was a symbol now quite acquainted with Harry's day-to-day life - the Deathly Hallows' insignia.

"This," Harry started, indicating to weapon in his hand "is a Pindad SS1 V1 assault rifle. It uses bullets instead of dust. I use metal bullets for killing Grimm and rubber bullets for bruising bullies. It is one of four triggered ranged weapons."

He placed the weapon on the floor carefully. He then grabbed his Zastava sniper rifle that Battle Master Kai had given him. Like the Pindad he enlarged it and gave its details. Harry proceeded to do the same for all the guns in his case. This left him with his longbow and his crossbow in his case and the various blades upon his person. Deciding to finish the case first, Harry proceeded with the crossbow and finished with the longbow. He even told the twins that he was terrible with the longbow.

"What's the point in keeping it then?" asked a curious Miltia.

Harry's response was his lip curling upwards as he wisely told them "everything has its uses."

Deciding to hide his blades for now, he left them all sheathed upon his person in their own holster with notice-me-not charms upon them, making it very easy for the untrained eye to pass over them. His Katana was in a sheath at his waist with similar enchantments to his various holsters.

After he had shown his more _flashy_ weapons, harry decided that he would carry them around on his person from now on, seeing that they would be more useful there than in his trunk. He applied a sticking charm to the sniper rifle and attached it to his back, attached the crossbow to the opposite side to his katana and put the longbow over his head so that it secured the Zastava in case something happened to his clothes, preventing it from falling or getting taken without his noticing.

"Here it is, Harry. Mr. Ozzy's Gold Exchange. Best rates on gold in this side of Vale." A cheerful Melanie told Harry.

"Thanks girls. How much is the Beacon fee for a year? I need to know how much to exchange for you both and how much spare I'll have to help you with." Harry responded.

"If I remember correctly, it was 5,000 Lien per year for a single student. Depending on how pure the gold you have is, that shouldn't dent your fortunes too much" Miltia answered

"Okay, well, do you two want to learn at beacon for multiple years or just long enough to get your hunters license? I'm not too sure how long you need to study for that but I'm more than happy to pay for any amount of years you wish to study for."

"I wanna study at Beacon _forever_" was Melanie's answer.

"Melanie…" Miltia sighed "I suppose I will just stay until I get my license. I don't wish to impose, Harry"

"Nonsense. I'm sponsoring you both, you wouldn't be imposing. I mean, everyone's gotta have a dream right? I know I had a dream of protecting everybody when I was younger. Sadly, my perspective has changed. Not everybody can be saved."

"Well, I…" Miltia started before deciding it was stupid and was reluctant to say more.

"C'mon milt, Harry's offering us a chance to chase our dreams. You better tell him or I will~" Melanie sang.

"W-wha? Ugh fine. I wish to be a scholar. See? Stupid now I'll just be g-"

"Miltia, look at me. That's not stupid at all. Scholars are needed in every situation. I mean one of my best friends was a scholar. She tried forcing me to do my best." Here he chuckled. "Sadly, it was not meant to be. I still remain an uncultured baboon" Harry joked, causing a smile to tug at both girl's lips.

"Let's go!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Well, I suppose I would like to stay as long as I can then, after all, Beacon has one of the largest libraries in Remnant."

"Woo sis is finally opening up to master Harry"

"Wait, what?!" was all Harry could manage in his surprise

"You know, you're sponsoring us so you must be our master!" came Melanie's cheerful reply. Harry just groaned while Miltia smirked.

"It seems master Harry doesn't like his new title, Mel" Miltia said in mock sadness "whatever shall we do?"

"How about-"

"Good idea Melanie, how about we get this gold exchanged?" Harry cut in; hoping to avoid any titles worse than something Dobby could have come up with.

"But that's not what I was going to say…" Melanie mock pouted.

"I suppose we best get this out of the way" Miltia agreed shortly, having devised another method of embarrassment for Harry.

The trio entered Ozzy's Gold Exchange and immediately Harry was reminded of Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley from his first visit to the alley. Harry was on alert, expecting an old man to jump from that shadows. He was disappointed almost immediately when nothing of the sort happened though he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched from the shadows nevertheless.

"Mr. Ozzy, I presume?"

"That would be me" was Ozzy's Reply "and who would I have the pleasure of doing business with today?"

"My name's Harry Potter. I'm exchanging enough gold to pay for a semi-permanent tuition fee at Beacon for these two charming young ladies accompanying me."

Noticing the two, the shopkeeper's eyes widened in fear.

"Is Junior demanding another payment so soon?" the old shopkeeper asked in shock. "and I've never heard of a Mr Potter working for Junior. You fresh meat?"

"None of us work for a Junior, though these girls did mention an ex-boss earlier. He some kind of wannabe gangster or something?"

"Yeah Harry. Junior is the leader of the Axe Gang, a group of Human supremacists who believe Faunus need to be exterminated. The opposing faction are the White Fang, who believe the opposite. Both are on the payroll of a man named Roman Torchwick last I heard and being played against each other." Was Miltia's reply.

"Oh my, have we been found out so easily by a child?" came a female voice from behind.

Melanie, Miltia and Mr Ozzy all noticed Harry's shoulder tense as he turned to face this new appearance. This new woman could be passed off as his twin sister, if it weren't for her Amber eyes. She was wearing a sarashi across her breasts and waist with a brown jacket partially covering her upper body's sarashi and long black trousers mostly covering her lower body's sarashi. She was about 5'10 in her black boots. She had a pauldron on her left shoulder and had a brown belt with multiple pouches along it.

"Oh? You seem to be a child yourself darling. May I have your name?" was Harry's response.

"Of course, handsome. Cinder Fall. A pleasure, I'm sure." She replied with a small smile "Melanie, Miltia, dearies what are you doing here? And with a complete hunk, no less." Here the twins blushed making Cinder cover up a smile.

"We're getting our Beacon fees covered" they both answered their only friend who visited them at Junior's club.

"Well then, I guess you must be lucky today. I'll see you there this year." She paused and looked at Harry "all three of you."

"Likewise, darling." Harry replied with a roguish wink. Cinder left the shop with a small smile on her face.

"Harry, behave. No corrupting our friend!" Melanie complained

"Hey, she started it!"

The trio turned back to face the shopkeeper.

"Now, I believe we had business to take care of?"

Harry Miltia and Melanie were sat around a table outside a café. They were enjoying some Ice cream that Harry had bought for them.

"Harry?"

"Yes Miltia?"

"Well, since you're sponsoring us…"

"Yeah?"

"… We kinda represent you, right?"

"Well, I guess so."

"So, we can't go around in any old clothes now, can we. I suppose you're just gonna have to help us choose new ones~" Miltia responded with a smirk as her plan for embarrassment began.

"Oh my, I'm not sure I could do that."

"Why not?" Melanie asked with a pout.

"Well, because you're both simply to ravishing dear if I were to see you wearing that little clothes, I'm afraid I may not be able to prevent what happens next."

Both sisters blushed at the implication

"Well, that kinda backfired on me" Miltia muttered under her breath.

"It did" Harry agreed with a smirk.

* * *

Screams of Human and Faunus alike were heard all over the city as a lone Grimm entered, bypassing the guards, searching for a lone individual it had last seen half dead. It took almost 3 hours but Hrrrrg finally tracked down its friend, Harry. The mysterious two-legged flying-Grimm-but-not-Grimm who fell from the sky and decided to save its life. He was outside a clothes shop and smelled of one new two-legged female and faintly of a single male two-leg. Of course, he also smelled of the two-legged twins that had taken care of him so perhaps they were obtaining new possessions. Despite not needing any itself, Hrrrrg knew two-legs liked to own many items as a show of power and wealth so it wasn't surprised at this. With this in mind, Hrrrrg approached Harry and growled in greeting

"Oh, Hrrrrg you startled me!"

A growl was the only response and Harry blushed at what he just got told

"I did _not_ sleep with anyone! And I most certainly don't like men that way. The only male I have come close to is Mr Ozzy who is the guy that turned my gold into money!"

At this Hrrrrg growled again though this time it was more inquisitive

"Melanie and Miltia are currently clothes shopping. The other scent on me is probably Cinder Fall by the way. She is a friend of the twins." Harry told his Ursa companion. "By the way, I've had an amazing idea. We're going to a weapon shop after this. You're going to love what I have in store for you!"

With this said, both Harry and Hrrrrg began to think. Harry was thinking about how to successfully allow Hrrrrg to turn into a human and also how to teach him to use a weapon and Hrrrrg was wondering what Harry could have in store for him.

"Harry, we're done shopping!" came the voice of Melanie from the door of the shop. She ran forwards and hugged Harry, with Miltia following soon after.

They wore the same outfits but this time they were made out of a more durable material, being much more expensive than their old dresses which also allowed them to take less damage from wild Grimm attack and also attack from other people.

"Where to next, master Harry?" Miltia asked with a smirk

"Well, we're going weapon shopping for Hrrrrg next. We will make him pick a weapon and I will buy it for him. Despite Grimm not having genders, I've decided Hrrrrg will be male because I can't call him 'it' all the time as it would be so difficult and make him seem like an object."

Hrrrrg growled in thanks at this and the group headed towards the nearest weapon shop. Hrrrrg already had a weapon in mind but he would have to wait and see what they had in stock. If it came down to it, Hrrrrg would make Harry forge a weapon for him.

Harry and Hrrrrg walked side by side down the aisles of the weapons store in the ranged weapons section whilst both twins were exploring the melee section. Harry had decided that he wanted the twins to have more than just one weapon on them at all times so that they couldn't get captured or caught unawares easily. He also wanted them to have some weapons that weren't metallic at all as they could be influenced by different semblances and magnetic fields. He was lost in thought when Hrrrrg bounded forwards, finding a weapon that he liked. It turned out that Hrrrrg would like a Gatling gun of all things. He was being a typical bloodthirsty Ursa Major. That said, Harry decided that he would buy it for Hrrrrg regardless. It would be funny when people realised they were going up against an armoured soulless bear wielding a Gatling gun.

Harry grabbed the gun off the shelf and carried it over towards the counter, where a nervous shopkeeper was wearily observing all four members of the group via different cameras on the ceiling of the shop. Harry saw that the twins were already at the counter, with various weapons.

Miltia had picked out a ceremonial ivory dagger as well as specially infused obsidian claws that looked like they would do a whole lot more damage than her current claws. Melanie, on the other hand had chosen a Leather whip with Ivory spikes as well as an obsidian dagger. They had both decided that they would share though and would learn to become proficient with them all whilst using their own weapons of choice. Miltia even asked Melanie if she would teach her how to use bladed heels in combat.

When the girls saw Harry and Hrrrrg approaching, their eyes widened at the weapon that the Ursa had chosen. Of all the things, an Ursa with a Gatling gun would be an opponent they would _not_ go up against under any circumstances.

"I'll take this Gatling gun, these ivory and obsidian weapons and a bandana please." Harry told the shopkeeper

"Sure, that'll be 9,500 Lien sir" The shopkeeper replied, inwardly hoping that the guy didn't have enough money to pay for the order.

"Here is 10,000. Keep the change" Harry replied, handing over the noted Lien, thinking he best get a bank account started up for his money. Taking the money hastily, the shopkeeper was all too relieved when he saw the group leaving the shop. He was lucky that they didn't decide to rob him – he knew they were strong enough to do so, taking all his stock with them.

* * *

"Okay, Hrrrrg I'm just going to finish inscribing these runes into this bandana and then you _should_ be able to swap between Grimm and Faunus form when you think about it. I'd say Faunus because you _are _a soulless bear Grimm so it makes sense, right?"

Hrrrrg merely growled in acceptance to his friend's rambling.

"aaannd Done!" Harry exclaimed. "now, here, let me tie this around your head, buddy" Harry tied the bandana around the Grimm's head and stepped back as Hrrrrg transformed into a muscled male with no clothes on.

"Oops. You need some clothes!" with that said, harry conjured up some clothes for Hrrrrg and let the now Faunus (technically an Animagus) get dressed on his own.

* * *

"Again, Hrrrrg. Make sure you spray the Grimm. That's what a Gatlin gun is for. Spraying! If you wanted to pick them off, you should have got a sniper or something!" came Harry's barking voice from behind the now Faunus in the Emerald forest.

They had come across a surprisingly large Beowolf pack and had decided they were getting too large in numbers and therefore had to be exterminated lest they become a major threat to the school and the city. Just as the las Beowolf fell, a loud roar resounded across the area. Harry heard the flap of wings and was worried. Nevermore screech, they don't roar. He also didn't know of any other Grimm that flew. It almost sounded like a Dragon from back home, but not quite.

Moments later, a black Grimm shot across the sky. It reminded Harry of Buckbeak the Hippogriff. At that moment, Harry realised where he had seen it before. It was a Griffin like the one that was on the Potter coat of arms. Herpo had gone too far by removing the soul of one of the majestic griffins. Harry would have to end it, no matter how much he hated to have to do so.

"Hrrrrg, carfeul. Griffins are smart and not easily taken out. Make sure you aim for the wings you maniacal sniper!" Hrrrrg only grinned at Harry before opening fire upon the flying Grimm.

Harry unsheathed his katana at his waist and with the other hand, removed his crossbow. He used magic to load the crossbow in his hand and took aim at one of the Griffin's wing joints. He quickly shot and the bolt impaled the Griffin through the wing, though half way along, missing his target due to the creature's speed. The Griffin spiralled out of control in the air and began a quick descent towards the ground, forcing Harry to roll for cover, though Hrrrrg merely took a step back, the Griffin missing him by mere centimetres as it ploughed into the ground.

Harry ran forwards, attaching his crossbow back onto his belt and preparing to assault the Griffin with his katana. Seeing this, Hrrrrg merely shrugged and climbed up into one of the nearby trees to observe Harry's battle. He knew the wizard had to do this himself – it was a test. Griffins were reclusive and never travelled into the forest, preferring to be near the mountains.

As he got in range, Harry swiped horizontally at the Grimm, making a shallow cut along the beast's chest. This only angered the grim as it let out a roar and reared up to stomp Harry into the ground. It would have, had Harry still been there. Harry had apparated above the Griffin and was now continuing his assault on the Grimm from above.

Despite being flightless, the Grimm was still fast; it ran forwards, forcing Harry to miss and bucked its rear legs, sending Harry into a tree at the other end of the clearing. It spun around and went to peck Harry using its large beak

Groaning, Harry grabbed a Tomahawk from his shoulder sheath and hurled it towards the Grimm. It hit one of the bone protrusions on the front of a wing, however, and merely bounced off. Not to be disheartened, Harry grabbed the bow off his back and quickly loaded it he shot towards the griffon and the arrow seemed to be on target, at least until the Grimm suddenly rolled to its left and avoided the incoming projectile. Harry merely hung his bow up on a tree branch and grabbed one of his knives from a leg sheath. It was his chain-dagger. He charged at the Griffon as it dodged and slashed at it with his katana, distracting it as he slashed vertically with the dagger in his other hand. The blade separated and the blade wrapped itself around the uninjured wing of the once proud griffin. Harry tugged at the dagger and the blade tried to come free. Eventually, the blade dislodged itself, removing the Griffon's wing in the process.

In retaliation, the griffon grabbed the blade of Harry's katana and yanked it from his hand, before spinning around and clubbing him with the bones at the tip of its tail. Harry growled and transformed into his Nevermore form and began hurtling feathers at the Grimm he was fighting. Letting off a screech, Harry darted forwards, aiming to decapitate the Griffon in one final blow.

The Griffon, however, wasn't going down without fighting for its life. It let out a massive roar and charged forward, aiming to annihilate this abomination before it. It may not be able to fly again but it would definitely destroy this two-legged-traitor-scum.

Nevermore met Griffon and Hrrrrg almost couldn't believe his eyes. The nevermore lay on the ground, overpowered by the Griffon. Just as he was about to give up hope, the nevermore transformed back into his human form and grabbed the sniper off his back. Harry aimed it straight at the Griffon's head and exploded the head with a single point blank shot from his sniper rifle.

The battle was over. Harry was exhausted. The Griffin was finally free and Hrrrrg collected all of Harry's knives, his tomahawk, his bow and his katana. He hauled Harry onto his shoulder and set off towards the home of the twins, knowing how worried they would be if neither returned within another hour or so.

**EDIT: It's been wayy too long since I last wrote a chapter. I lost all my notes except half of this chapter and was about to upload a new chapter to find out that I already have this chapter uploaded and finished .**

**Making progress through chapter 6 though and it should be up later on tonight**

**Also, fixed some stupid mistakes I made while writing THIS chapter. such as harry speaking in the place of ozzy whereas it was actually ozzy speaking .**

**Anyways, back to writing!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Beginning

**Chapter 6 – The Beginning**

Harry awoke in a bed, again. This time, however, it was in a new place to the previous time. He was in a room with white walls with a bleached white ceiling. It reminded him all too much of Battle Master Kai' infirmary. Looking around, he noticed Hrrrrg in Faunus form guarding the door – whilst also keeping an eye on Harry. Seeing that he was awake, the Bear Grimm-turned-Faunus nodded in his direction and went back to keeping silent vigil upon the area. Continuing his observation of the area, he noticed _all_ his weapons – including the ones he placed a notice-me-not charm on – on the bedside table next to his bed.

Miltia was sat on a chair next to his bed whilst Melanie was slouched against the wall, perched on the bedside cabinet of a bed the other side. It looked as though Hrrrrg had taken him to the twins and they had brought him here, wherever 'here' was. Noting that he felt fine, despite falling unconscious after being overpowered by a Griffon – Harry got out of the bed, noting that he wasn't in a hospital gown.

'Okay, that means that either they don't use hospital gowns here or I only really needed rest.' Harry thought to himself. "Thanks Hrrrrg!" He called out to his faithful companion

The Ursa Major Grimm nodded in his direction in acknowledgement of his thanks.

Hearing a soft moan from hi left, Harry noticed that Melanie was stirring from her sleep. Feeling mischievous, Harry applied a disillusionment charm to himself, to hide from both girls.

Melanie sleepily opened her eyes, half noticing Harry was gone, before closing them again. It took her a few moments to process what she had seen but she soon realised that Harry was 'missing' and was on full alert. She quietly woke her sister on the other side of the bed, to help her find Harry. Miltia sleepily batted at her sister, trying to go back to sleep before she too, processed what she had learned. She bolted up, accidentally hitting her sister in the process and making them both fall onto the bed.

"My, if I knew you were both going to try jumping me like this, perhaps I should've hidden earlier" Harry's voice sounded from below them, as he faded back into view.

Both sisters pinked as they jumped up, stammering apologies. After a few moments, they both realised that Harry had never left

"You tricked us!" They shouted in unison.

"uh… yes?" Harry replied, felling slightly more worried for his wellbeing after his prank.

"Well then, after making us worry, I suppose it's only fair that you take us shopping again~" Miltia sang

"Yeah, we were so worried for you, Harry" Melanie continued.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, girls. Forgive me?"

"…On one condition! You take us to see Beacon today!" Melanie demanded.

"Melanie, we've already seen Beacon"

"Yeah, but we've never _explored_ Beacon. Who better to explore Beacon with than our esteemed _Master_, Miltia?" Hearing this, Harry groaned, hoping they forgot about the 'master' thing.

"I suppose that I could speak to Ozpin about it" Harry told the pair. The smiles that lit up their face were worth it in Harry's opinion.

"Thanks Harry!" Both twins shouted in excitement.

"However, I still don't have a clue where we are."

"I think that I can answer that, Harry Potter – or is it Raven Evans?" Came a voice from near Hrrrrg.

"Harry will be just fine, Headmaster Ozpin. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, Professor Potter."

"How can I be a professor? The term hasn't started yet; I haven't assessed any of the teams in the forest and I certainly don't know the layout of Beacon."

"The latter two can be arranged shortly. And as to the first; the term is about to begin. If you are feeling up to task, I can arrange for you and your… friend Hrrrrg to be dropped off in the forest, near the point where new candidates will be tested."

"I can handle that. Will we be shown around the premises after the initiations have been taken care of?" Harry enquired

"Of course. I'll be looking forward to seeing how you tor-" Ozpin began before catching himself "teach the promising new hunters and huntresses"

Noticing the slip-up, Harry smirked. "Of course, Headmaster. Oh, I would like to introduce you to Miltia and Melanie, twins, who I would like to sponsor for their tuition for Beacon, until they decide they no longer wish for my support."

"Oh? Ladies, a pleasure to meet you. If you would follow me so your boyfriend can do his work and we can then sort out your paperwork." Ozpin told the twins, smirking at his subtle revenge for Harry's prank.

"I'll get you for this, Ozpin!" Harry told the man. The twins pinked slightly but followed the eccentric old headmaster to sort out their paperwork, though not before sending a grateful smile towards their benefactor.

"Thank you master!" They sung as they left the room. Harry sulked and Hrrrrg snorted at his friend's discomfort.

"Okay, we're in position, Hrrrrg. We wait for students and pick them off. We got a couple of promising students to look out for; Coco, Velvet, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Melanie, Miltia and Cinder are all starting this year. We'll give 'em a tough time and they'll get stronger from it. You ready buddy?" Getting a nod from the giant Grimm, Harry transformed into his Animagus form and let out a screech of challenge.

Nearby, two White fang members, patrolling for a two-Grimm-team that saved them not so long ago, heard the screech and knew it was the nevermore who saved them for sure – or at least they hoped it was. They started heading in the direction they heard the screech coming from, before they heard an Ursa Major's roar coming from the same direction. The male and female looked at each other, nodded, and set off to find the duo of Grimm.

* * *

**Coco**

I touched down in the middle of the forest. Being launched into the air like that was dangerous. It makes me wonder if Ozpin is as insane as the stories say. Rumour has it he had pink hair for a week at the end of the last term. Perhaps he is going senile after all.

A rustling to my right catches my attention. I unfurl my handbag into my weapon; a massive Gatling gun. I spin it up, ready to open fire, when some dark skinned male walks into the clearing. He has messy copper hair and his arms are covered in scars. Seemed like he had his fair share of 'training accidents'. He also has a scar running from his lower lip to his chin.

He is wearing a muted orange, sleeveless zipper vest with black lining and a high collar – likely covering more scars. He was also wearing a pair of black jeans, as well as brown laced shoes.

The thing that disconcerted me the most about him was his pure white eyes. At first, I thought he was blind – until I saw he had no trouble tracking my movements.

"I guess that means we're partners" I told him. He merely nodded at me. He didn't seem one for much idle chatter. Regardless, I introduced myself.

"I'm Coco. Coco Adel."

"Fox" He replied in a raspy voice, one that I identified as a voice not used often. He was likely a lone wolf, and had probably been displeased to give that up when Ozpin announced our partners for our entire tenure at Beacon being the first person we met in the forest, provided they were also unpartnered.

"I guess we should head out then" I told him with a cheery laugh to break the tension. He nodded at me and we set out towards the cliffs where our objective was located. A loud screech followed by a roar startled both Fox and I. We shared a glance. That didn't sound good.

* * *

**Velvet**

I knew I was always a timid girl. Being a Rabbit Faunus didn't really help that. I saw everything as a predator. Some more than others. Everyone at the launching pads seemed really scary. Especially the woman with the deep black hair and the copper haired man. They both seemed to be the top of the food chain, based upon what my semblance could copy from them. The scary Male's fighting style included a lot of acrobatics, preferring speed over brute force – though I knew he could hit pretty hard when he needed to.

The woman's fighting style was more of a ranged combatant – though she could fight in close quarters if she _really_ had to. Her weapon of choice was a bow – but there also seemed to be some kind of dust fused inside her – though it was heavily diluted – and if I had to guess, I would say that she probably got experimented on by some kind of monster of a scientist like those hired by the Schnee family, to try and develop new ways of dust manipulation.

The sound of fighting nearby forces me to focus on the mission at hand – finding a partner and heading towards the cliffs where we will recover 'artefacts' that will determine our entire team, despite me not even having a partner yet.

I decide that I'll head towards the commotion, hopefully scoring myself a partner in the process. Maybe I'll even surprise him, or her, with my semblance! It will be such a good prank. Nobody will suspect a thing!

With that, Velvet bound in the direction the fighting was coming from, only to see a lightly tanned giant, for lack of a better word. He was huge. He was carrying a Hooked Greatsword that was easily the same size as, if not bigger, than himself. He was fighting against three Ursa Minors and warily watching a King Taijitu slithering near a tree to his right, obviously flanking him. A Shriek followed by a roar startled the present Grimm, giving the man an opening to dispatch two of the three Ursa and retreat just in time to avoid the King Taijitu's lunging strike. Immediately, Velvet burst into action; she used her camera to take a picture of Yatsuhashi's sword. Her camera morphed into an exact replica of the hooked Greatsword and Velvet's semblance activated; She temporarily became a female clone of Yatsuhashi in all but looks. Ignoring the shock on the lightly tanned giant's face, she sprang into action, quickly dispatching the twin headed snake Grimm by beheading both heads while it over-extended by lunging at Yatsuhashi and the other whilst it was temporarily blinded by the pain of losing its' other half.

"Hi, I'm Velvet. It's nice to meet you" She shyly told the man near her.

"Yatsuhashi. That was AWESOME!" was her response.

"It wasn't that great…"  
"Are you kidding me? That was great. I'm lucky to be your partner!"

"If you say so" Velvet responded shyly.

* * *

Cinder Fall was running from a hoard of Grimm. They seemed to converge upon her. She also knew why. After meeting the mysterious Harry, who had taken in two of the more misfortunate members who had joined the Axe Gang and were subjected to Junior. She had cared for the Malachite twins as if they were her own younger sisters. Seeing them happy nearly brought tears to her eyes. Truth be told, she had been recruited by a mysterious woman named Salem earlier that week and she was on her way to silence a more outspoken man on orders of her new 'boss' when she had run into her favourite twins and a young man, who truth be told, she was interested in. Because of this, she had defected from her new 'boss' and decided to freelance. If Harry wished, she would gladly join up with him, but until then – she would go rogue and run solo operations. She merely enrolled into Beacon to ensure the Malachite twins were safe, despite them having a 'guardian angel' who, from her surveillance, seemed to get himself into trouble way too much. She would just wait on the side-lines, ready to help when she was needed most. As a result, Salem mostly had the Grimm she seemed to control target her to try and silence her. As if she'd let that happen. She wouldn't' go down without one hell of a fight.

Chasing Cinder was a mixture of different Grimm, Including three Nevermore, five Death Stalker, one King Taijitu, five Boarbatusk, seven Ursa Minor, nine Creep and a Griffon. Needless to say, Cinder decided that she would use this opportunity to tactically retreat until she could thing down the local population of Grimm to a comfortable level.

* * *

Nearby, a woman whose hair was half pink and half brown noticed an irregularity in the Grimm activity. She also noticed someone familiar running from a hoard of around thirty Grimm. Acting upon an impulse, she grabbed her umbrella and charged forwards, towards one Cinder Fall. She speared into her with her shoulder, throwing her out the way of an Ursa Major and a Nevermore who were about to pincer her into the hoard of Grimm. Both women were shocked, however, when the duo of Grimm charged straight into the hoard of Grimm and started to take the lot of them out. The Ursa Major quickly dispatched three of the Creeps with two powerful swipes of his large front paws. The Nevermore spun around, releasing deadly feathers in an arc, cutting down two of the Ursa Minors and a fourth Creep.

Regaining their bearing, Cinder quickly assaulted the large group, careful to avoid the two new Grimm who joined the fight. She fired volleys of arrows into the group, regaining their attention – though she was sure she blinded at least three of the five Death Stalkers The two Grimm team worked together to dispatch the three flying adversaries; the Nevermore grabbed the Ursa Major in its' talons and threw the Ursa at the opposing group of Nevermore. Shots came from nearby as a masked cat Faunus, who Cinder identified as Belladonna – one of the White Fang's higher ups, and a Bull Faunus rushed into the clearing, clearly on the trail of the duo of Grimm. The Bull Faunus was clearly Adam Taurus, Leader of the White Fang. It made both Neo and Cinder wonder if the White Fang had managed to domesticate a pair of Grimm, or even if Grimm could learn to be peaceful, instead of the fake peace that the Goliath Grimm imitated to lure hunters and huntresses into a false sense of safety before striking them down swiftly.

Adam Taurus took note of the ex-cohorts of Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall and Neopolitan. Both deadly in their own rights, Neo more so; due to how unknown she was with how nobody had heard her speak. Ever. He wondered why all but two of the Grimm were attacking the duo, since last his spies heard, Cinder had joined up with a woman who controlled a vast majority of the Grimm.

A screech of pain from the giant Nevermore alerted all the Human, Faunus and its' Grimm companion. They all unanimously decided to assault the Grimm hoard, well what was left of it. Adam ran at the two non-blind Death Stalkers whilst 'Belladonna' charged the three blinded Death Stalkers whilst Neo covered her via Umbrella Shield™ and lay down some covering fire. Cinder, meanwhile was powering up for some Pyrotechnics to try and wipe out the remainder of the Grimm in one swift attack.

* * *

Harry and Hrrrrg worked in tandem to save Cinder from the possessed Grimm. Hrrrrg slaughtered three Creeps as Harry annihilated another Creep and two Ursa Minor before grabbing Hrrrrg and launching him at the tri of smaller Nevermore. Hearing a shriek of pain, Harry noticed that three Death Stalkers were now blinded; courtesy of Cinder. He also noticed that the two that Hrrrrg and himself had rescued a couple of weeks back had arrived and had started assaulting the opposing Grimm. Hrrrrg had destroyed all three avian Grimm and had started assaulting the lone King Taijitu. Harry attacked the group of Boarbatusk to gain their attention while he missed the pack of Ursa Minor flanking him and they managed to land some devastating blows, causing him to screech out in pain. This garnered the attention of the four humanoids in the area, and they immediately rushed to his aid, the cat Faunus attacked three of the Death Stalkers whilst the Bull Faunus assaulted the remaining two. Cinder seemed to be powering up for some big attack whilst the other girl who Harry hadn't met before seemed to be shielding the rest of the group. Harry decided to seek revenge upon the remaining five Ursa Minor, whilst keeping an eye on the remaining five Creeps and Boarbatusk.

Harry Spun around, unleashing his feathers upon the smaller Grimm nearby, decapitating all the Ursa Minor and severely injuring the five Boarbatusk – though the Creeps managed to evade his feathers this time. Hrrrrg had slaughtered the King Taijitu and all five Death Stalkers had been dealt with by this point.

Cinder finished charging her attack and unleashed it on the Grimm. She noticed the Nevermore and Ursa Major retreat as her attack reached the remaining Grimm. She didn't mind though; they had come to her aid, after all. Her attack devastated the group of Grimm; except the Griffon. The Griffon roared in challenge, only for the Nevermore to swoop in, Ursa Major on its' back. What happened next, made the four humanoids pale; the Ursa Major happened to be holding a Gatling gun that it unleashed upon the Griffon. Needless to say; the Griffon didn't last for long. Neo, Cinder, Belladonna and Adam wondered how they could miss such a massive weapon being carried around by a Grimm that they had watched effectively slaughter half a pack of its' own kind before butchering a King Taijitu and three Nevermore. That memory would haunt their nightmares for years to come.

* * *

**Hey guys; what a hectic year it's been. Work has been murder and i've had literally no time for writing except minutes here and there. I'm mentally drained after writing the last chapter's 6k words, only to realise i've already published it months ago - and written half a chapter for you guys here (the other half will follow within a couple of days and I will edit it to include it when it's finished. Hope you enjoy what you got so far and can only apologise so many times for the delay between chapters. P.s personally I would've preferred Pyrrha to survive rather than what they did in Vol 4 :(**

**-LBoTP**


End file.
